Chatzy
by Paige Mellark-Lynch
Summary: A real life chat on chatzy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey this is all from a real chat that you can join at 2426 660 821 5052.**

**Just take out the spaces and enjoy oh and credit goes to everyone else in the chat :D.**

**~Paige**

Room contains 55 KB. Click here to view previous content

Glimmer: *doesnt know annie is there* 12:55

Annie: *crouches, hands on stomach, and starts crying* 12:55

katniss: Or cookie dough. 12:55

Peeta: here r some cheese buns Katniss *gives cheese buns* 12:55

Finnick: -hears her- what annie!? 12:56

Cato: I want me! 12:56

Glimmer: *falls on sea* 12:56

katniss: *Smiles and takes cheese buns* 12:56

Clover: Lol. I want cheese buns to! 12:56

Marvel: Loverboy! Give me some cheese buns! 12:56

katniss: Thanks. 12:56

Glimmer: *gets wet Head to feet* 12:56

Peeta: NO CHEESE BUNS ARE ONLY FOR KATNISS! 12:56

katniss: *Smiles and starts to eat cheese buns* 12:56

Cato: I'm GONNA STAB YOU LOVERBOY 12:56

Finnick: -picks up glimmer and swims to shore- 12:57

katniss: *Glares at Cato* 12:57

Marvel: LOVERBOY! I HAVE COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM 12:57

Peeta: I ALREADY KILLED YOU BY BEIND AWESOME 12:57

katniss: *Keeps having cheese buns* 12:57

Clover: I WANT CHEESEBUNS TO! 12:57

katniss: ( ) 12:57

Annie: *stays hunched up, hands over ears* 12:57

Peeta: I DONT WANT COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM 12:57

Cato: Fuck u loverboy 12:58

Glimmer: Theres Annie... *stands on the sand* 12:58

Peeta: ill get u some in the other chat clove 12:58

Finnick: why's annie here? 12:58

Marvel: kATNISS WANTS COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM 12:58

Clover: YAY! I get cheese buns! 12:58

Finnick: -goes to annie- i thought you didn't love me anymore annie, so why does this upset you? 12:58

Glimmer: idk, the beach is Publiv... 12:58

katniss: Actually, I would like cookie dough... But, I'm full now. 12:59

Glimmer: *goes back to the very deep sea* 12:59

Cato: Other chat? 12:59

Clover: I Get CheeseBuns! 12:59

Clover: use i am awesome sauce! 12:59

Annie: *doesn't hear Finnick* 12:59

Gale Hawthorn joined the chat 12:59

katniss: Cheese buns are delicious. 12:59

Finnick: -shakes annie- 12:59

Glimmer: *swims* 13:00

Peeta: cato can u stab gale 13:00

Peeta: ill bake u cookies 13:00

Annie: *looks up* What? 13:00

Peeta: cause i hate gale 13:00

Cato: I will if you give me cheese buns 13:00

Marvel: I'll spear gale for cheese buns 13:00

katniss: Cookies would be good. 13:00

Gale Hawthorn: i hate you more peeta you stole my woman 13:00

Finnick: i thought you didn't love me so why did this upset you? 13:01

katniss: *Sighs* Here comes the drama... 13:01

Annie: Who said I was crying over you, Odair? *raises eyebrow, wiping tears& 13:01

Clover: IM BACK! 13:01

Peeta: ummm how about i give u cookie dough to put in ice cream 13:01

Glimmer: (( LOL KATNISS )) 13:01

Marvel: *Gets popcorn* 13:02

Glimmer: ((peeta Can u make my Bday Cake?)) 13:02

Peeta: and gale stfu she was always mine 13:02

Peeta: sure what do u want on it 13:02

katniss: () 13:02

Gale Hawthorn: You never even spoke to her befor the games bread boy 13:02

Glimmer: (( Peeta Dont worry, 3 more books and You will marry her)) 13:02

Peeta: wait im confuse who is finnick with 13:02

Marvel: He stalked her! 13:02

Marvel: And he gave her bread when she was dying 13:02

Peeta: YEAH AND I SAVED HER LIFE 13:03

Marvel: I think that's pretty much a marry proposal 13:03

Clover: Is cato still here? 13:03

Glimmer: (( Chocolate, and Watever you want... Not fruits... Tomorrow is My Bdayyy! Yay!)) 13:03

Gale Hawthorn: NO SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE! 13:03

Peeta: wait how do u guys know that 13:03

Finnick: i am not worth your tears but you cried when you saw us 13:03

katniss: (Glimmer, yay!) 13:03

Gale Hawthorn: (Happy birthday) 13:03

Peeta: NOT BEFORE THE HUNGER GAMES 13:03

Gale Hawthorn: ( ) 13:03

Cato: My internet is fucked.) 13:04

Glimmer: ((tomorrow, sept 15, But thankss Galeee! )) 13:04

Cato: (Sorry) 13:04

Annie: Finnick, don't flatter yourself. This is a public beach, and I have a lot to cry about. 13:04

Gale Hawthorn: wait what?! 13:04

katniss: Jeez... *Walks away while eating the last cheese bun* 13:04

Glimmer: ((Peeta just kiss, her, Her new hunger is Your kisses, and youll have 2 kids with her!)) 13:04

Peeta: well if she was never born i wouldve comited suicide cause of my mom 13:04

Finnick: -smiles a little- and i am worthless to you and you should hate me, i hope you hate me, i really do 13:04

Clover: MY BDAY IS THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW! 13:04

Peeta: kk *kisses katniss* 13:04

Clover: My mom is dead... 13:04

Marvel: Why the hell is Finnick smiling 13:05

Gale Hawthorn: ohh boohoo you little baby my life is way tougher than yours 13:05

Peeta: mine is october 7th 13:05

Peeta: aww 13:05

Cato: Dafuq? 13:05

katniss: *Kisses him back* 13:05

Peeta: im sorry clove 13:05

Finnick: -walks away to glimmer- 13:05

Glimmer: (( imma Match Maker )) 13:05

katniss: (I have a winter birthday. Lol.) 13:05

Clover: Its a true story, my dad is dead to 13:05

Glimmer: *swims on sea* 13:05

Glimmer: *very deep* 13:05

katniss: ( ) 13:05

Peeta: GALE U R SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN SO STFU 13:05

Annie: *watches Finnick go, hugging knees* 13:06

Glimmer: If ppl Does stupid tings much, that person will become an avox. 13:06

Finnick: -swims to glimmer and takes her hand- 13:06

Peeta: but seriosly is annie with finnick or is glimmer with finnick 13:06

Gale Hawthorn: *groans in frustration and walks away* 13:06

Glimmer: *Gets scaredYou scared me 13:06

Finnick: (i dunno) 13:06

Finnick: its ok glim 13:06

katniss: *Walks towards Annie* 13:06

Glimmer: ((either)) 13:06

Clover: Gale! Both my parents are dead and i lost my brother! so if you were talking to me you can shut up! 13:07

Clover: Gale! Both my parents are dead and i lost my brother! so if you were talking to me you can shut up! 13:07

Glimmer: soo? what happene? 13:07

Peeta: SOMEONE ANSWER MY QUESTION 13:07

katniss: I have no clue... 13:07

Peeta: y doesnt finnick tell me 13:07

Finnick: (both? glimmer?) 13:07

Glimmer: ((Finnick was with Annie, but Kissed me annie got mad, and Now hes With me, Happy Peeta?)) 13:07

Peeta: yes 13:08

Annie: FINNICK LOVES GLIMMER. END OF. *bursts into tears* 13:08

katniss: xD 13:08

Peeta: wait NO 13:08

Gale Hawthorn: *sits down at the stump of a tree digging at the ground with a stick* 13:08

Glimmer: ((But, both arnt Sure Yet, of what do they feel)) 13:08

katniss: Annie... 13:08

Peeta: U BROKE UP FINNIE 13:08

Clover: *CRIES* 13:08

Glimmer: (( Am i the innocent blonde or what?)) 13:08

Marvel: Odesta ;-; 13:09

Peeta: THAT IS WORSE THAN WHAT ME AND KATNISS DID 13:09

Gale Hawthorn: *stabs at the ground* 13:09

Glimmer: ( yes ppl, i blow a Big hole on your Finnie Odesta Ship)) 13:09

katniss: What did I do? 13:09

Peeta: no u shouldve slaped him then told him to be with annie 13:09

Annie is talking to a Marvel on Omegle about flamingos... 13:09

Clover: *DIES* 13:09

Annie: ((has to go eat dinner. Make sure no one steals my name)) 13:10

katniss: Clove? 13:10

Glimmer: (( what NO, everygirl would take finn, on Rl0) 13:10

Finnick: (lol annie and sorry about leaving you ) 13:10

katniss: (Okay!) 13:10

Glimmer: yeah Ann, no one would do That 13:10

Clover: Yes katniss? 13:10

Marvel: STUPID FLAMINGOS 13:10

Glimmer: *Kisses Finnicks cheek* 13:10

Peeta: it is NOT an loling manner finnick 13:10

katniss: Do not die... 13:10

Peeta: u deserve what u get in the capitol 13:11

Finnick: (lol flamingos) 13:11

Finnick: -kisses glimmer- 13:11

Gale Hawthorn: *mumbles to self about peeta and katniss* 13:11

Peeta: GO APOLIGIzE 13:11

Peeta: GLIMMER SLAP HIM 13:11

Clover: IM ALREADY DEAD 13:11

katniss: Gale what? 13:11

Glimmer: *kisses back, way Harder* 13:12

katniss: (No... Stay alive.) 13:12

Peeta: and go mess up larry stlyinson 13:12

Glimmer: (( Peeta ill give u 100 dollars, just shut up?)) 13:12

Gale Hawthorn: *looks up at katniss then groans and goes back to stabbing the ground* 13:12

Peeta: NO IM A VICTOR 13:12

Glimmer: brb guys from the phone! 13:12

katniss: Whatever to you, too. *Scoffs* 13:12

Peeta: wouldnt u rather date harry from 1D 13:13

Clover: My Bday is the day after tomorrow 13:13

Peeta: ROSSOME! 13:13

Clover: Not really... 13:14

Peeta: *listening to R5* 13:14

Peeta: hey katniss... 13:14

Peeta: i cant get enough of you 13:14

katniss: Hey. 13:14

Gale Hawthorn: :I 13:15

Peeta: gale u should start signing without u 13:15

Peeta: the song 13:15

Peeta: without u 13:15

katniss: Well, I tried to be nice to you, Gale. 13:16

Marvel: Aw don't worry Gale. No one ships Marvel with anyone. We can be like forever alone together. 13:16

Peeta: gbi 13:16

Clover: IS DEAD... 13:16

Gale Hawthorn: *glares at peeta* 13:16

Peeta: whoops 13:16

Peeta: but u wont be as lucky as riker 13:16

Glimmer joined the chat 13:16

Peeta: now that your back glimmer 13:17

katniss: *Finishes last cheese bun* 13:17

Glimmer: ((Baaack)) 13:17

Peeta: wouldnt u rather date harry from 1D 13:17

Finnick: GLIM! 13:17

Glimmer: What happened? 13:17

Peeta: heres more Katniss 13:17

Clover: *STAYS DEAD* 13:18

Glimmer: ((In real life, i reaaaaaally would) 13:18

katniss: *Takes another cheese bun* 13:18

katniss: Thanks. 13:18

Glimmer: Finnick! 13:18

Peeta: want me to find someone to be him on here for u 13:19

Finnick: hey hun sugarcube? 13:19

Cato joined the chat 13:19

Glimmer: Sure... *winks at finnick* 13:20

Cato: Hi 13:20

Finnick: oh gtg i'll let other finnick do whatever i shall be on later though 13:20

Glimmer: Dam- srry 13:20

Finnick: he can go back to anie shouting at him or carry on from here 13:21

Glimmer: Okey. .. 13:21

Peeta: YAY CATO 13:21

Clover: Cato! 13:21

Glimmer: Is other fonnick here? 13:21

Peeta: FOT CLOVE 13:21

Gale Hawthorn: *see's clover dead and looks around wondering if their all just going to do nothing after a few minutes of watching i get up and walk to her side* Hey umm..are you ok 13:22

katniss: Clove, look who showed up. () 13:22

Glimmer: Whos laitram? 13:22

Peeta: no clue but i think i found Harry 13:23

Glimmer: Ugh. Im from my phone 13:23

Cato: OK, what's going on? 13:24

Glimmer: Im not gonna betray finnick peeta! 13:24

Peeta: U HAVE TO! 13:25

Glimmer: Why? Hell no! 13:26

Cato would like to know what's up? 13:26

Clover joined the chat 13:26

Peeta: cause he belongs with annie 13:26

Clover: (Im Back) 13:27

katniss It's a lot of drama. Lol. 13:27

Clover: *Lays on the ground not dead...yet* 13:27

Peeta: but catos here 13:28

Glimmer: Peeta bread explain cato what happened... i love finnick.. not harry or anothrr boy..! 13:28

katniss: Uh... Clove..? 13:28

Cato: Why is clover dying?! 13:28

Peeta: clove can u help me find harry 13:28

Peeta: sure 13:28

Gale Hawthorn: *kneels down beside her* hey, are you ok wake up 13:28

Clover: *Stays on the ground passed out* 13:28

Cato: ? 13:29

Peeta: finnick kissed glimmer when him and annie were dating 13:29

Peeta: so now they are together and annie is heartbroken 13:29

Peeta: and eating super 13:29

Clover: (well cato i randomly almost died and right now im hurt and about to die* 13:29

katniss: Clove..? *Goes to Clove* 13:29

Gale Hawthorn: *looks around for help* HEY GUYS I THINK CLOVE NEEDS SOME HELP! 13:30

Annie is back from le food. Update me. 13:30

Clover: *Stays still passed out, and has no clue whats going on* 13:30

Cato: Why are you dying then? I thought I'd walked in on another arena RP 13:30

Clover: (Cato, Im just randomly about to die) 13:30

Glimmer: I kissed finick, he kissed back and we started msking out...! But annie got mad., and peeta wamts them back together... so hes triyong to fond me some harry stylrs... (srry im from ny phonr) 13:31

katniss: (Match makers we all are.) 13:31

Annie: I don't want to get back with Finnick, Peeta. 13:31

Gale Hawthorn: HELP GUYS SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH HER! 13:31

Cato: Um kiss of life? 13:31

katniss: (Glimmer, I am too. iPhone.) 13:31

Peeta: TO BAD 13:31

Cato: The car keys are... 13:31

Peeta: im on my laptop 13:32

Clover: *Stays on the ground passed out* 13:32

Glimmer: Nooo, p.s find another finnick... :s he dissconected 13:32

Annie: Under the oranges, Cato. 13:32

Cato: Cool 13:32

Glimmer: Im boreeed 13:32

Cato: What's too bad peeta? 13:32

katniss: (It may say I'm offline sometimes, but it's just my phone.) 13:33

Peeta: *whispering so cato cant hear* kiss her gale that will create fun interesting drama 13:33

Clover: *Stays on the ground still passed out , starting to stop breathing* 13:33

Glimmer: Annie 13:33

Annie: What? *snaps* 13:33

Peeta: oh and u will stay away from katniss 13:33

Glimmer: Im bored! 13:34

katniss: (xD) 13:34

Cato: Hey! 13:34

Gale Hawthorn: *panicks then takes a deep breath and does CPR* 13:34

katniss: *Kneels beside Clove* 13:34

Annie: I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR LIFE, GLIMMER. NOT SINCE IT RUINED MINE! 13:34

Glimmer: Guys the glimmer finnick ship its just CRAZY 13:34

Glimmer: Ok. 13:35

Clover: *Wakes Up* Im Alive! 13:35

Cato: *clenches fists* 13:35

Annie: *looks at Cato* What's wrong? 13:35

katniss: Look, she's fine! 13:35

Gale Hawthorn: *relaxes* 13:35

Finnick joined the chat 13:35

Annie: Cato? Are you okay? 13:35

Gale Hawthorn: *sighs* 13:35

Clover: Im Not Dead! 13:36

Finnick: Finnick Odair here! 13:36

Annie: *eyes widen when I see Finnick* 13:36

Clover: And when did cato get here? How long was i out? 13:36

Cato: Peeta are Gale are what's wrong annie. 13:36

Finnick: Annie! *Runs to Annie and hugs her* 13:36

Clover: And did Gale Kiss Me? 13:36

Annie: F-Finn? *chokes out* 13:36

Finnick: Annie! *Hugs tightly* I missed you so much, honey! 13:37

Clover: (lol drama) 13:37

Gale Hawthorn: *scratches the back of my head awkwardly* ahh...umm... well you were about to die so i..i dint think it matterd 13:37

Annie: *looks at him* Y-you did? 13:37

katniss: (I ) 13:37

Cato: Right. Didn't matter. 13:37

Peeta: whoa what did i miss 13:37

Clover: It Didnt Matter. I dont Think. Did it? 13:37

Finnick: Of course I did! *Kisses cheek* 13:38

katniss: *Sits on floor still* 13:38

Harry joined the chat 13:38

Harry: Glimmer? 13:38

Annie: *flinches slightly* But Glimmer said... *tearful* 13:38

katniss: Clove, you were... Dead. 13:38

Finnick: What did Glimmer say? 13:38

Gale Hawthorn: *shakes head* no of course not 13:38

Clover: I was? 13:38

Peeta: I FOUND HARRY! 13:38

katniss: Almost... 13:39

Annie: ((omg, Bananas, my dream about Harry Styles last night... xD)) 13:39

Harry: Hi peeta 13:39

katniss: It was scary. 13:39

Peeta: hi 13:39

Annie: Glimmer said you loved her. You kissed her. You - *starts to cry* 13:39

Gale Hawthorn: but your okay now 13:39

Harry: Finnick, you and Annie are so cute together 13:39

Cato: I didn't know what had happened! I just arived and everyone was panicking 13:39

Clover: Yeah, It didnt matter. *Looks at the ground awkwardly, Trying to forget the fact i kind of liked the kiss. But i have cato.* Umh.. 13:39

Annie: *looks at Harry weirdly* 13:40

Finnick: Annie, I do not love her! She kissed me, and I love you! ((my wi-fi went out last night btw)) 13:40

Harry: Just saying 13:40

katniss: Clove..? What? 13:40

Finnick: ((brb)) 13:40

Annie: ((OMG, ITS YOU! FINNICK!)) 13:40

Gale Hawthorn: *coughes awkwardly and stands up extending a hand to clove* need help up 13:40

Clover: *Takes Gales Hand and gets up* Thanks.. 13:41

Harry: ((g2g my jobs done finnia is endgame)) 13:41

Cato: Clove! 13:41

Finnick: ((YES ITS ME!)) 13:41

katniss: Before this becomes awkward... *Gets up and walks away* 13:41

Clover: Cato! 13:41

Annie: She said you kissed her. *pulls away* She told me about how you pushed her up against the wall, how you kissed her, how you PREFERRED her! *covers face with hands, crying* 13:41

Gale Hawthorn: no problem *watches clove run up to cato* 13:42

Cato: You liked it! 13:42

Clover: I Never Said That! 13:42

Peeta: NO! u never kissed her 13:42

Finnick: What the hell? I didn't even talk to Glimmer!(( Did I get punk'd or like jacked?)) 13:42

Cato: But you just did! *looks hurt* 13:42

Annie: ((I dunno. Apparently you two went off on a moment together yesterday)) 13:43

katniss: *Sits on floor and watches the drama* 13:43

Clover: No i didnt! I Thought it! But i dont I Swear, i think. 13:43

Finnick: ((lol, that wasn't me..)) 13:43

Annie: ((AHA. Oops. Maybe she LIED...?)) 13:43

Cato: Ok *takes a deep breath* I trust you... *smiles* 13:44

Annie: Y-you didn't...? *frowns* 13:44

Finnick: ((I dunno, *shrugs* Should we get back to, us together? XD 13:44

katniss: *Sits on ground still* 13:44

Finnick: No, I would never leave you, Annie. I promised you. *Smiles* 13:44

Clover: *Smiles fakley hoping cato dosnt notice* Good. 13:44

Annie: *throws arms around him,, sobbing* I missed you! 13:44

Finnick. joined the chat 13:45

Finnick.: ((same Finn)) 13:45

Annie: ((okay)) 13:45

Peeta: k clove u NEED to create more of drama 13:45

Clover: I will! 13:45

Finnick.: *Hugs tightly* I missed you more! I'm sorry, I wasn't there! 13:45

Peeta: *sits on ground with katniss* 13:45

Clover: Im going on a walk to clear my head. Alone. 13:46

Gale Hawthorn: *turns around and walkes over to where i was sitting before i started to revive clove* 13:46

Annie: *looks up, staring into his eyes* I love you... 13:46

Cato: Fine clove 13:46

Finnick.: *Looks down into your blue eyes* I love you more, princess. 13:46

katniss: Hey... *Sits with Peeta* 13:46

Clover: *Kisses Cato* Ill be back in a while. then we can hang out. okay? 13:46

Peeta: everyone but cato clove and gale stop typing and read this is getting intereesting and u people r clogging the message thingy up 13:47

Annie: *giggles, and touches his cheek* 13:47

Peeta: execpt for u katniss 13:47

Peeta: 3 13:47

Finnick.: *Smiles and kisses your nose* How is my girl today? 13:47

Gale Hawthorn: *watches clove walk away* 13:47

Peeta: im gonna post this on fanfic 13:48

Clover: *Walks for a while then bumps into gale* 13:48

Cato: Okay clove, don't take too long... 13:48

katniss: Okay. Awe.❤ 13:48

Gale Hawthorn: uhh hey 13:48

Clover: ((If you post it then make sure you give credit to us to)) 13:48

Annie: Tired... 13:48

Peeta: yep 13:48

Clover: Oh H-Hey Gale. 13:48

Finnick.: How is the baby? *Strokes your hair* 13:48

katniss joined the chat 13:48

Gale Hawthorn: *smiles awkwardly* you feeling alright 13:48

Annie: Tiring... *smiles weakly* 13:49

Peeta: someone make a cliffy for the end of the chapter 13:49

katniss: (Same one. Phone turned off.) 13:49

Finnick.: *Bends down and kisses your belly* I'm sure she is.. 13:49

Gale Hawthorn: *reaches around clove and retrieves a bow* 13:49

Clover: Yeah. Well as good as you can feel after being revived. *Smiles awkwardly and sits down beside gale* Mind if i sit here? 13:49

Annie: *giggles* Finnick, stop it" I've told you already that it tickles! 13:50

Peeta: guys i need for gale and clove to finish their convo then we can start again sooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo clove and gale action 13:50

Finnick.: *Smlies and stands up, rubbing your belly* What, *Smirks* You mean this? *Tickles some more* 13:50

Peeta: FINNICK! 13:50

Gale Hawthorn: no *plays with the string on the bow* 13:51

Finnick.: Peeta! 13:51

Peeta: shhhhh 13:51

Finnick.: Me and my Annie are having a moment here! 13:51

Annie: *shrieks with laughter, clutching onto him* Finnick! 13:51

Clover: ((JUST MAKE A NEW CHAT AND PM IT TO ME AND CATO AND GALE AND WE CAN CONVO IT THERE AND IF EVERYONE WANTS THEY CAN COME READ IT)) 13:51

Glimmer: Ok i ho out for lunch and you ... just shjsjsjdsjdjsjssnsksksns kks 13:52

Finnick.: *Laughs and tickles you some more* 13:52

Annie: ((Glimmer. This is Finnick from last night.)) 13:52

Glimmer: Hi? Soeone there 13:52

Gale Hawthorn: sooo *looks down awkwardly* are you and Cato a thing? 13:52

katniss: (I want to watch. Lol.) 13:52

Annie: *stops Finnick tickling by kissing him, still giggling* 13:53

Glimmer: Finnick. Are you back with annie? 13:53

Clover: Well I dont know if we are a thing. Im not sure yet. 13:53

Peeta: nah i guess u guys just continue 13:53

Finnick.: *Kisses Annie back* 13:53

Finnick.: I never left Annie..? 13:53

Glimmer: *goes home* 13:53

Annie: *looks at Glimmer* He says he didn't kiss you. *holds Finnick's hand* 13:53

Cato wants to be a thing 13:53

Clover: *i turn my head causing my eyes to ctach gales and i look deep into his eyes* 13:53

Annie: LOL Cato :'D 13:54

Clover: (LOL Love triangle) 13:54

Gale Hawthorn: *raises an eyebrow* how can you not know... i mean do you love him? 13:54

katniss: (xDDD) 13:54

Glimmer: *cries all nihht and day* 13:54

Peeta: stop for one minute so i can copyu this 13:54

Gale Hawthorn: *eyes stay glued to cloves* 13:54

Finnick.: *Holds Annie's hand* I don't remember kissing a Glimmer? ((My wifi went out after Annie left)) 13:54

Clover: Im not sure if i do...I just dont know. *says awkardly still staring deep into your eyes* 13:55

Peeta: STOP UNTILL I SAY U CaN 13:55

Glimmer: *dies** 13:55

Annie: So...shall we go 'home'? 13:55

Peeta: im not trying to be mean but the way this is set up stinks 13:55

Finnick.: *Smiles* Sure, babe. 13:55

Finnick.: Glimmer just.. died? 13:55

Peeta: I ALMOST HAD IT 13:55

Glimmer: (Im dead i camt talk... ill be Dead...* 13:55

Annie Glimmer isn't dead -_- 13:55

Peeta: i was about to click it so plz 13:56

Glimmer: (My grave will say... thanks to finnick) 13:56

Finnick.: Glimmer, what are you asuming I did, last night..? 13:56

Annie SHE IS JUST seeking attention. 13:56

Clover: G-Gale? 13:56

Clover: About that Kiss... 13:57

Glimmer is sooo dead... 13:57

Peeta: k honestly i need to so plz

Finnick.: (oh wow.. lol) 13:57

Gale Hawthorn: *eyes are still trained on cloves* yea 13:57

**AN: So review and net chapter will be up later… sorry about the lack of the first part of the chat :D**

**~Katniss**


	2. Chapter 2

Room contains 55 KB. Click here to view previous content

Glimmer: *doesnt know annie is there* 12:55

Annie: *crouches, hands on stomach, and starts crying* 12:55

katniss: Or cookie dough. 12:55

Peeta: here r some cheese buns Katniss *gives cheese buns* 12:55

Finnick: -hears her- what annie!? 12:56

Cato: I want me! 12:56

Glimmer: *falls on sea* 12:56

katniss: *Smiles and takes cheese buns* 12:56

Clover: Lol. I want cheese buns to! 12:56

Marvel: Loverboy! Give me some cheese buns! 12:56

katniss: Thanks. 12:56

Glimmer: *gets wet Head to feet* 12:56

Peeta: NO CHEESE BUNS ARE ONLY FOR KATNISS! 12:56

katniss: *Smiles and starts to eat cheese buns* 12:56

Cato: I'm GONNA STAB YOU LOVERBOY 12:56

Finnick: -picks up glimmer and swims to shore- 12:57

katniss: *Glares at Cato* 12:57

Marvel: LOVERBOY! I HAVE COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM 12:57

Peeta: I ALREADY KILLED YOU BY BEIND AWESOME 12:57

katniss: *Keeps having cheese buns* 12:57

Clover: I WANT CHEESEBUNS TO! 12:57

katniss: ( ) 12:57

Annie: *stays hunched up, hands over ears* 12:57

Peeta: I DONT WANT COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM 12:57

Cato: Fuck u loverboy 12:58

Glimmer: Theres Annie... *stands on the sand* 12:58

Peeta: ill get u some in the other chat clove 12:58

Finnick: why's annie here? 12:58

Marvel: kATNISS WANTS COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM 12:58

Clover: YAY! I get cheese buns! 12:58

Finnick: -goes to annie- i thought you didn't love me anymore annie, so why does this upset you? 12:58

Glimmer: idk, the beach is Publiv... 12:58

katniss: Actually, I would like cookie dough... But, I'm full now. 12:59

Glimmer: *goes back to the very deep sea* 12:59

Cato: Other chat? 12:59

Clover: I Get CheeseBuns! 12:59

Clover: use i am awesome sauce! 12:59

Annie: *doesn't hear Finnick* 12:59

Gale Hawthorn joined the chat 12:59

katniss: Cheese buns are delicious. 12:59

Finnick: -shakes annie- 12:59

Glimmer: *swims* 13:00

Peeta: cato can u stab gale 13:00

Peeta: ill bake u cookies 13:00

Annie: *looks up* What? 13:00

Peeta: cause i hate gale 13:00

Cato: I will if you give me cheese buns 13:00

Marvel: I'll spear gale for cheese buns 13:00

katniss: Cookies would be good. 13:00

Gale Hawthorn: i hate you more peeta you stole my woman 13:00

Finnick: i thought you didn't love me so why did this upset you? 13:01

katniss: *Sighs* Here comes the drama... 13:01

Annie: Who said I was crying over you, Odair? *raises eyebrow, wiping tears& 13:01

Clover: IM BACK! 13:01

Peeta: ummm how about i give u cookie dough to put in ice cream 13:01

Glimmer: (( LOL KATNISS )) 13:01

Marvel: *Gets popcorn* 13:02

Glimmer: ((peeta Can u make my Bday Cake?)) 13:02

Peeta: and gale stfu she was always mine 13:02

Peeta: sure what do u want on it 13:02

katniss: () 13:02

Gale Hawthorn: You never even spoke to her befor the games bread boy 13:02

Glimmer: (( Peeta Dont worry, 3 more books and You will marry her)) 13:02

Peeta: wait im confuse who is finnick with 13:02

Marvel: He stalked her! 13:02

Marvel: And he gave her bread when she was dying 13:02

Peeta: YEAH AND I SAVED HER LIFE 13:03

Marvel: I think that's pretty much a marry proposal 13:03

Clover: Is cato still here? 13:03

Glimmer: (( Chocolate, and Watever you want... Not fruits... Tomorrow is My Bdayyy! Yay!)) 13:03

Gale Hawthorn: NO SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE! 13:03

Peeta: wait how do u guys know that 13:03

Finnick: i am not worth your tears but you cried when you saw us 13:03

katniss: (Glimmer, yay!) 13:03

Gale Hawthorn: (Happy birthday) 13:03

Peeta: NOT BEFORE THE HUNGER GAMES 13:03

Gale Hawthorn: ( ) 13:03

Cato: My internet is fucked.) 13:04

Glimmer: ((tomorrow, sept 15, But thankss Galeee! )) 13:04

Cato: (Sorry) 13:04

Annie: Finnick, don't flatter yourself. This is a public beach, and I have a lot to cry about. 13:04

Gale Hawthorn: wait what?! 13:04

katniss: Jeez... *Walks away while eating the last cheese bun* 13:04

Glimmer: ((Peeta just kiss, her, Her new hunger is Your kisses, and youll have 2 kids with her!)) 13:04

Peeta: well if she was never born i wouldve comited suicide cause of my mom 13:04

Finnick: -smiles a little- and i am worthless to you and you should hate me, i hope you hate me, i really do 13:04

Clover: MY BDAY IS THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW! 13:04

Peeta: kk *kisses katniss* 13:04

Clover: My mom is dead... 13:04

Marvel: Why the hell is Finnick smiling 13:05

Gale Hawthorn: ohh boohoo you little baby my life is way tougher than yours 13:05

Peeta: mine is october 7th 13:05

Peeta: aww 13:05

Cato: Dafuq? 13:05

katniss: *Kisses him back* 13:05

Peeta: im sorry clove 13:05

Finnick: -walks away to glimmer- 13:05

Glimmer: (( imma Match Maker )) 13:05

katniss: (I have a winter birthday. Lol.) 13:05

Clover: Its a true story, my dad is dead to 13:05

Glimmer: *swims on sea* 13:05

Glimmer: *very deep* 13:05

katniss: ( ) 13:05

Peeta: GALE U R SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN SO STFU 13:05

Annie: *watches Finnick go, hugging knees* 13:06

Glimmer: If ppl Does stupid tings much, that person will become an avox. 13:06

Finnick: -swims to glimmer and takes her hand- 13:06

Peeta: but seriosly is annie with finnick or is glimmer with finnick 13:06

Gale Hawthorn: *groans in frustration and walks away* 13:06

Glimmer: *Gets scaredYou scared me 13:06

Finnick: (i dunno) 13:06

Finnick: its ok glim 13:06

katniss: *Walks towards Annie* 13:06

Glimmer: ((either)) 13:06

Clover: Gale! Both my parents are dead and i lost my brother! so if you were talking to me you can shut up! 13:07

Clover: Gale! Both my parents are dead and i lost my brother! so if you were talking to me you can shut up! 13:07

Glimmer: soo? what happene? 13:07

Peeta: SOMEONE ANSWER MY QUESTION 13:07

katniss: I have no clue... 13:07

Peeta: y doesnt finnick tell me 13:07

Finnick: (both? glimmer?) 13:07

Glimmer: ((Finnick was with Annie, but Kissed me annie got mad, and Now hes With me, Happy Peeta?)) 13:07

Peeta: yes 13:08

Annie: FINNICK LOVES GLIMMER. END OF. *bursts into tears* 13:08

katniss: xD 13:08

Peeta: wait NO 13:08

Gale Hawthorn: *sits down at the stump of a tree digging at the ground with a stick* 13:08

Glimmer: ((But, both arnt Sure Yet, of what do they feel)) 13:08

katniss: Annie... 13:08

Peeta: U BROKE UP FINNIE 13:08

Clover: *CRIES* 13:08

Glimmer: (( Am i the innocent blonde or what?)) 13:08

Marvel: Odesta ;-; 13:09

Peeta: THAT IS WORSE THAN WHAT ME AND KATNISS DID 13:09

Gale Hawthorn: *stabs at the ground* 13:09

Glimmer: ( yes ppl, i blow a Big hole on your Finnie Odesta Ship)) 13:09

katniss: What did I do? 13:09

Peeta: no u shouldve slaped him then told him to be with annie 13:09

Annie is talking to a Marvel on Omegle about flamingos... 13:09

Clover: *DIES* 13:09

Annie: ((has to go eat dinner. Make sure no one steals my name)) 13:10

katniss: Clove? 13:10

Glimmer: (( what NO, everygirl would take finn, on Rl0) 13:10

Finnick: (lol annie and sorry about leaving you ) 13:10

katniss: (Okay!) 13:10

Glimmer: yeah Ann, no one would do That 13:10

Clover: Yes katniss? 13:10

Marvel: STUPID FLAMINGOS 13:10

Glimmer: *Kisses Finnicks cheek* 13:10

Peeta: it is NOT an loling manner finnick 13:10

katniss: Do not die... 13:10

Peeta: u deserve what u get in the capitol 13:11

Finnick: (lol flamingos) 13:11

Finnick: -kisses glimmer- 13:11

Gale Hawthorn: *mumbles to self about peeta and katniss* 13:11

Peeta: GO APOLIGIzE 13:11

Peeta: GLIMMER SLAP HIM 13:11

Clover: IM ALREADY DEAD 13:11

katniss: Gale what? 13:11

Glimmer: *kisses back, way Harder* 13:12

katniss: (No... Stay alive.) 13:12

Peeta: and go mess up larry stlyinson 13:12

Glimmer: (( Peeta ill give u 100 dollars, just shut up?)) 13:12

Gale Hawthorn: *looks up at katniss then groans and goes back to stabbing the ground* 13:12

Peeta: NO IM A VICTOR 13:12

Glimmer: brb guys from the phone! 13:12

katniss: Whatever to you, too. *Scoffs* 13:12

Peeta: wouldnt u rather date harry from 1D 13:13

Clover: My Bday is the day after tomorrow 13:13

Peeta: ROSSOME! 13:13

Clover: Not really... 13:14

Peeta: *listening to R5* 13:14

Peeta: hey katniss... 13:14

Peeta: i cant get enough of you 13:14

katniss: Hey. 13:14

Gale Hawthorn: :I 13:15

Peeta: gale u should start signing without u 13:15

Peeta: the song 13:15

Peeta: without u 13:15

katniss: Well, I tried to be nice to you, Gale. 13:16

Marvel: Aw don't worry Gale. No one ships Marvel with anyone. We can be like forever alone together. 13:16

Peeta: gbi 13:16

Clover: IS DEAD... 13:16

Gale Hawthorn: *glares at peeta* 13:16

Peeta: whoops 13:16

Peeta: but u wont be as lucky as riker 13:16

Glimmer joined the chat 13:16

Peeta: now that your back glimmer 13:17

katniss: *Finishes last cheese bun* 13:17

Glimmer: ((Baaack)) 13:17

Peeta: wouldnt u rather date harry from 1D 13:17

Finnick: GLIM! 13:17

Glimmer: What happened? 13:17

Peeta: heres more Katniss 13:17

Clover: *STAYS DEAD* 13:18

Glimmer: ((In real life, i reaaaaaally would) 13:18

katniss: *Takes another cheese bun* 13:18

katniss: Thanks. 13:18

Glimmer: Finnick! 13:18

Peeta: want me to find someone to be him on here for u 13:19

Finnick: hey hun sugarcube? 13:19

Cato joined the chat 13:19

Glimmer: Sure... *winks at finnick* 13:20

Cato: Hi 13:20

Finnick: oh gtg i'll let other finnick do whatever i shall be on later though 13:20

Glimmer: Dam- srry 13:20

Finnick: he can go back to anie shouting at him or carry on from here 13:21

Glimmer: Okey. .. 13:21

Peeta: YAY CATO 13:21

Clover: Cato! 13:21

Glimmer: Is other fonnick here? 13:21

Peeta: FOT CLOVE 13:21

Gale Hawthorn: *see's clover dead and looks around wondering if their all just going to do nothing after a few minutes of watching i get up and walk to her side* Hey umm..are you ok 13:22

katniss: Clove, look who showed up. () 13:22

Glimmer: Whos laitram? 13:22

Peeta: no clue but i think i found Harry 13:23

Glimmer: Ugh. Im from my phone 13:23

Cato: OK, what's going on? 13:24

Glimmer: Im not gonna betray finnick peeta! 13:24

Peeta: U HAVE TO! 13:25

Glimmer: Why? Hell no! 13:26

Cato would like to know what's up? 13:26

Clover joined the chat 13:26

Peeta: cause he belongs with annie 13:26

Clover: (Im Back) 13:27

katniss It's a lot of drama. Lol. 13:27

Clover: *Lays on the ground not dead...yet* 13:27

Peeta: but catos here 13:28

Glimmer: Peeta bread explain cato what happened... i love finnick.. not harry or anothrr boy..! 13:28

katniss: Uh... Clove..? 13:28

Cato: Why is clover dying?! 13:28

Peeta: clove can u help me find harry 13:28

Peeta: sure 13:28

Gale Hawthorn: *kneels down beside her* hey, are you ok wake up 13:28

Clover: *Stays on the ground passed out* 13:28

Cato: ? 13:29

Peeta: finnick kissed glimmer when him and annie were dating 13:29

Peeta: so now they are together and annie is heartbroken 13:29

Peeta: and eating super 13:29

Clover: (well cato i randomly almost died and right now im hurt and about to die* 13:29

katniss: Clove..? *Goes to Clove* 13:29

Gale Hawthorn: *looks around for help* HEY GUYS I THINK CLOVE NEEDS SOME HELP! 13:30

Annie is back from le food. Update me. 13:30

Clover: *Stays still passed out, and has no clue whats going on* 13:30

Cato: Why are you dying then? I thought I'd walked in on another arena RP 13:30

Clover: (Cato, Im just randomly about to die) 13:30

Glimmer: I kissed finick, he kissed back and we started msking out...! But annie got mad., and peeta wamts them back together... so hes triyong to fond me some harry stylrs... (srry im from ny phonr) 13:31

katniss: (Match makers we all are.) 13:31

Annie: I don't want to get back with Finnick, Peeta. 13:31

Gale Hawthorn: HELP GUYS SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH HER! 13:31

Cato: Um kiss of life? 13:31

katniss: (Glimmer, I am too. iPhone.) 13:31

Peeta: TO BAD 13:31

Cato: The car keys are... 13:31

Peeta: im on my laptop 13:32

Clover: *Stays on the ground passed out* 13:32

Glimmer: Nooo, p.s find another finnick... :s he dissconected 13:32

Annie: Under the oranges, Cato. 13:32

Cato: Cool 13:32

Glimmer: Im boreeed 13:32

Cato: What's too bad peeta? 13:32

katniss: (It may say I'm offline sometimes, but it's just my phone.) 13:33

Peeta: *whispering so cato cant hear* kiss her gale that will create fun interesting drama 13:33

Clover: *Stays on the ground still passed out , starting to stop breathing* 13:33

Glimmer: Annie 13:33

Annie: What? *snaps* 13:33

Peeta: oh and u will stay away from katniss 13:33

Glimmer: Im bored! 13:34

katniss: (xD) 13:34

Cato: Hey! 13:34

Gale Hawthorn: *panicks then takes a deep breath and does CPR* 13:34

katniss: *Kneels beside Clove* 13:34

Annie: I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR LIFE, GLIMMER. NOT SINCE IT RUINED MINE! 13:34

Glimmer: Guys the glimmer finnick ship its just CRAZY 13:34

Glimmer: Ok. 13:35

Clover: *Wakes Up* Im Alive! 13:35

Cato: *clenches fists* 13:35

Annie: *looks at Cato* What's wrong? 13:35

katniss: Look, she's fine! 13:35

Gale Hawthorn: *relaxes* 13:35

Finnick joined the chat 13:35

Annie: Cato? Are you okay? 13:35

Gale Hawthorn: *sighs* 13:35

Clover: Im Not Dead! 13:36

Finnick: Finnick Odair here! 13:36

Annie: *eyes widen when I see Finnick* 13:36

Clover: And when did cato get here? How long was i out? 13:36

Cato: Peeta are Gale are what's wrong annie. 13:36

Finnick: Annie! *Runs to Annie and hugs her* 13:36

Clover: And did Gale Kiss Me? 13:36

Annie: F-Finn? *chokes out* 13:36

Finnick: Annie! *Hugs tightly* I missed you so much, honey! 13:37

Clover: (lol drama) 13:37

Gale Hawthorn: *scratches the back of my head awkwardly* ahh...umm... well you were about to die so i..i dint think it matterd 13:37

Annie: *looks at him* Y-you did? 13:37

katniss: (I ) 13:37

Cato: Right. Didn't matter. 13:37

Peeta: whoa what did i miss 13:37

Clover: It Didnt Matter. I dont Think. Did it? 13:37

Finnick: Of course I did! *Kisses cheek* 13:38

katniss: *Sits on floor still* 13:38

Harry joined the chat 13:38

Harry: Glimmer? 13:38

Annie: *flinches slightly* But Glimmer said... *tearful* 13:38

katniss: Clove, you were... Dead. 13:38

Finnick: What did Glimmer say? 13:38

Gale Hawthorn: *shakes head* no of course not 13:38

Clover: I was? 13:38

Peeta: I FOUND HARRY! 13:38

katniss: Almost... 13:39

Annie: ((omg, Bananas, my dream about Harry Styles last night... xD)) 13:39

Harry: Hi peeta 13:39

katniss: It was scary. 13:39

Peeta: hi 13:39

Annie: Glimmer said you loved her. You kissed her. You - *starts to cry* 13:39

Gale Hawthorn: but your okay now 13:39

Harry: Finnick, you and Annie are so cute together 13:39

Cato: I didn't know what had happened! I just arived and everyone was panicking 13:39

Clover: Yeah, It didnt matter. *Looks at the ground awkwardly, Trying to forget the fact i kind of liked the kiss. But i have cato.* Umh.. 13:39

Annie: *looks at Harry weirdly* 13:40

Finnick: Annie, I do not love her! She kissed me, and I love you! ((my wi-fi went out last night btw)) 13:40

Harry: Just saying 13:40

katniss: Clove..? What? 13:40

Finnick: ((brb)) 13:40

Annie: ((OMG, ITS YOU! FINNICK!)) 13:40

Gale Hawthorn: *coughes awkwardly and stands up extending a hand to clove* need help up 13:40

Clover: *Takes Gales Hand and gets up* Thanks.. 13:41

Harry: ((g2g my jobs done finnia is endgame)) 13:41

Cato: Clove! 13:41

Finnick: ((YES ITS ME!)) 13:41

katniss: Before this becomes awkward... *Gets up and walks away* 13:41

Clover: Cato! 13:41

Annie: She said you kissed her. *pulls away* She told me about how you pushed her up against the wall, how you kissed her, how you PREFERRED her! *covers face with hands, crying* 13:41

Gale Hawthorn: no problem *watches clove run up to cato* 13:42

Cato: You liked it! 13:42

Clover: I Never Said That! 13:42

Peeta: NO! u never kissed her 13:42

Finnick: What the hell? I didn't even talk to Glimmer!(( Did I get punk'd or like jacked?)) 13:42

Cato: But you just did! *looks hurt* 13:42

Annie: ((I dunno. Apparently you two went off on a moment together yesterday)) 13:43

katniss: *Sits on floor and watches the drama* 13:43

Clover: No i didnt! I Thought it! But i dont I Swear, i think. 13:43

Finnick: ((lol, that wasn't me..)) 13:43

Annie: ((AHA. Oops. Maybe she LIED...?)) 13:43

Cato: Ok *takes a deep breath* I trust you... *smiles* 13:44

Annie: Y-you didn't...? *frowns* 13:44

Finnick: ((I dunno, *shrugs* Should we get back to, us together? XD 13:44

katniss: *Sits on ground still* 13:44

Finnick: No, I would never leave you, Annie. I promised you. *Smiles* 13:44

Clover: *Smiles fakley hoping cato dosnt notice* Good. 13:44

Annie: *throws arms around him,, sobbing* I missed you! 13:44

Finnick. joined the chat 13:45

Finnick.: ((same Finn)) 13:45

Annie: ((okay)) 13:45

Peeta: k clove u NEED to create more of drama 13:45

Clover: I will! 13:45

Finnick.: *Hugs tightly* I missed you more! I'm sorry, I wasn't there! 13:45

Peeta: *sits on ground with katniss* 13:45

Clover: Im going on a walk to clear my head. Alone. 13:46

Gale Hawthorn: *turns around and walkes over to where i was sitting before i started to revive clove* 13:46

Annie: *looks up, staring into his eyes* I love you... 13:46

Cato: Fine clove 13:46

Finnick.: *Looks down into your blue eyes* I love you more, princess. 13:46

katniss: Hey... *Sits with Peeta* 13:46

Clover: *Kisses Cato* Ill be back in a while. then we can hang out. okay? 13:46

Peeta: everyone but cato clove and gale stop typing and read this is getting intereesting and u people r clogging the message thingy up 13:47

Annie: *giggles, and touches his cheek* 13:47

Peeta: execpt for u katniss 13:47

Peeta: 3 13:47

Finnick.: *Smiles and kisses your nose* How is my girl today? 13:47

Gale Hawthorn: *watches clove walk away* 13:47

Peeta: im gonna post this on fanfic 13:48

Clover: *Walks for a while then bumps into gale* 13:48

Cato: Okay clove, don't take too long... 13:48

katniss: Okay. Awe.❤ 13:48

Gale Hawthorn: uhh hey 13:48

Clover: ((If you post it then make sure you give credit to us to)) 13:48

Annie: Tired... 13:48

Peeta: yep 13:48

Clover: Oh H-Hey Gale. 13:48

Finnick.: How is the baby? *Strokes your hair* 13:48

katniss joined the chat 13:48

Gale Hawthorn: *smiles awkwardly* you feeling alright 13:48

Annie: Tiring... *smiles weakly* 13:49

Peeta: someone make a cliffy for the end of the chapter 13:49

katniss: (Same one. Phone turned off.) 13:49

Finnick.: *Bends down and kisses your belly* I'm sure she is.. 13:49

Gale Hawthorn: *reaches around clove and retrieves a bow* 13:49

Clover: Yeah. Well as good as you can feel after being revived. *Smiles awkwardly and sits down beside gale* Mind if i sit here? 13:49

Annie: *giggles* Finnick, stop it" I've told you already that it tickles! 13:50

Peeta: guys i need for gale and clove to finish their convo then we can start again sooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo clove and gale action 13:50

Finnick.: *Smlies and stands up, rubbing your belly* What, *Smirks* You mean this? *Tickles some more* 13:50

Peeta: FINNICK! 13:50

Gale Hawthorn: no *plays with the string on the bow* 13:51

Finnick.: Peeta! 13:51

Peeta: shhhhh 13:51

Finnick.: Me and my Annie are having a moment here! 13:51

Annie: *shrieks with laughter, clutching onto him* Finnick! 13:51

Clover: ((JUST MAKE A NEW CHAT AND PM IT TO ME AND CATO AND GALE AND WE CAN CONVO IT THERE AND IF EVERYONE WANTS THEY CAN COME READ IT)) 13:51

Glimmer: Ok i ho out for lunch and you ... just shjsjsjdsjdjsjssnsksksns kks 13:52

Finnick.: *Laughs and tickles you some more* 13:52

Annie: ((Glimmer. This is Finnick from last night.)) 13:52

Glimmer: Hi? Soeone there 13:52

Gale Hawthorn: sooo *looks down awkwardly* are you and Cato a thing? 13:52

katniss: (I want to watch. Lol.) 13:52

Annie: *stops Finnick tickling by kissing him, still giggling* 13:53

Glimmer: Finnick. Are you back with annie? 13:53

Clover: Well I dont know if we are a thing. Im not sure yet. 13:53

Peeta: nah i guess u guys just continue 13:53

Finnick.: *Kisses Annie back* 13:53

Finnick.: I never left Annie..? 13:53

Glimmer: *goes home* 13:53

Annie: *looks at Glimmer* He says he didn't kiss you. *holds Finnick's hand* 13:53

Cato wants to be a thing 13:53

Clover: *i turn my head causing my eyes to ctach gales and i look deep into his eyes* 13:53

Annie: LOL Cato :'D 13:54

Clover: (LOL Love triangle) 13:54

Gale Hawthorn: *raises an eyebrow* how can you not know... i mean do you love him? 13:54

katniss: (xDDD) 13:54

Glimmer: *cries all nihht and day* 13:54

Peeta: stop for one minute so i can copyu this 13:54

Gale Hawthorn: *eyes stay glued to cloves* 13:54

Finnick.: *Holds Annie's hand* I don't remember kissing a Glimmer? ((My wifi went out after Annie left)) 13:54

Clover: Im not sure if i do...I just dont know. *says awkardly still staring deep into your eyes* 13:55

Peeta: STOP UNTILL I SAY U CaN 13:55

Glimmer: *dies** 13:55

Annie: So...shall we go 'home'? 13:55

Peeta: im not trying to be mean but the way this is set up stinks 13:55

Finnick.: *Smiles* Sure, babe. 13:55

Finnick.: Glimmer just.. died? 13:55

Peeta: I ALMOST HAD IT 13:55

Glimmer: (Im dead i camt talk... ill be Dead...* 13:55

Annie Glimmer isn't dead -_- 13:55

Peeta: i was about to click it so plz 13:56

Glimmer: (My grave will say... thanks to finnick) 13:56

Finnick.: Glimmer, what are you asuming I did, last night..? 13:56

Annie SHE IS JUST seeking attention. 13:56

Clover: G-Gale? 13:56

Clover: About that Kiss... 13:57

Glimmer is sooo dead... 13:57

Peeta: k honestly i need to so plz 13:57

Finnick.: (oh wow.. lol) 13:57

Gale Hawthorn: *eyes are still trained on cloves* yea 13:57

Annie: She th-thinks after I went upstairs to b-bed, you and her had a m-makeout session, Finn. 13:58

Cato is getting very worried here... 13:58

Clover: Did that kiss really mean nothing to you? 13:59

Finnick.: *Eyes widen* W-What? I did not have a 'make-out' session with anybody, but you of course Annie. You know I would never treat you like that! *hugs, gently* 13:59

Clover: Did that kiss really mean nothing to you? 13:59

Clover: Did that kiss really mean nothing to you? 13:59

Glimmer joined the chat 14:00

Annie: Promise? *whispers, faintly* 14:00

Gale Hawthorn: *looks down at the ground* o..of course it meant *swollows hard* ...Nothing 14:00

Finnick.: *Kisses your head* I promise, Annie. 14:01

Clover: *A Tear Runs down my face* O-Oh. Yeah, It meant nothing to me to. 14:01

Cato: (omg gale, peeta set you up! How can you like her now!) 14:01

Clover: *A Tear Runs down my face* O-Oh. Yeah, It meant nothing to me to. 14:02

Clover: *A Tear Runs down my face* O-Oh. Yeah, It meant nothing to me to. 14:02

Cato is now hurt that he's not good enough for clove... 14:02

Clover: (Its a loveeeee triangle, im not sure if i like cato or gale) 14:02

Annie: *smiles* Really? *hugs him, sighing happily* 14:02

Clover: (Omg! It would be epic drama if gale and clove kissed then cato walked by. lol) 14:03

Finnick.: Yes. I promised to you that I would never leave you, remember, on the grass at school? I always keep my promises. *Hugs tightly, smiling* 14:03

Gale Hawthorn: *looks up just in time to see the tear roll of cloves cheek i run my thumb over the tear* hey whaats wrong 14:03

Cato DO NOT do that clove! 14:04

Finnick. was silenced 14:04

Finnick. was unsilenced 14:04

Annie: WTF GLIMMER? 14:04

Clover: N-Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. Just fine. 14:04

Finnick.: ((That was a bit too much, Glimmer.,)) 14:05

Annie: I love you, so much. You'll be a great f-father. 14:05

Finnick.: *Kisses your cheek* And you'll be an even better mommy. 14:05

Gale Hawthorn: *looks into her eyes and feels somthing in the pit of my stomach* are you sure 14:05

Annie: Finnick...? 14:06

Finnick.: ((Glimmer, You must have 'made-out' with a different Finnick? My wifi went out..)) 14:06

Finnick.: Yes, babe? *looks into your eyes* 14:06

Annie unsilenced Finnick when GLIMMER THE BITCH silenced him -_- 14:06

Annie: Listen...I know we're only young...but... 14:07

Finnick.: ((Woah, no need to call names, Annie.)) 14:07

Finnick.: Yes, Annie? *Strokes cheek* 14:07

Annie: ((sorry. OTT.)) 14:07

Clover: Yeah. Im sure. 14:07

Foxface joined the chat 14:07

Finnick.: ((It's okay.. )) 14:07

Glimmer feels kinda sad on RL 14:08

Clover: Im positive. 14:08

Annie: ((FINNICK, have you seen Glimmer's status?)) 14:08

Finnick.: ((What status?)) 14:08

Annie: ((mouse over her name on the list of online people)) 14:08

Finnick.: ((Oh, yes I see.. That's rude)) 14:08

Clover: *Looks away from gale a little hurt, i was hoping he felt the same* 14:08

Peeta: katniss i saw the pregnacy test 14:08

Peeta: y didnt u tell me 14:09

Finnick.: ((I think you're sexy too, Annie. *Winks*)) 14:09

Annie: ((aha)) 14:09

katniss: What?! 14:09

katniss: Oh... 14:09

Gale Hawthorn: *nods* ok if your 100% *lets hand drop that was still on her cheek* 14:09

Glimmer: ( annie called mw lile that...?l) 14:09

Annie: What with the baby and all... *looks down* 14:09

Finnick.: Annie, tell me what's wrong.. *Holds face in hands* 14:10

Annie: *shakes head* don't worry. 14:10

Clover: You know what? Im Not sure! I Like you, I think. But its obvious you dont feel the same! 14:11

Finnick.: *Smiles* I'm not worried, honey. 14:11

Glimmer is like LMAO on real life 14:11

Clover: Did i just say all of that out loud? 14:11

katniss: xD 14:11

Peeta: y didnt u tell me kat 14:11

katniss: *Starts to get nervous* 14:11

Gale Hawthorn: *moves both hands back to cloves cheeks and kisses her* 14:12

Annie is like checking Glimmer's status every five seconds to see if it's changed xD 14:12

Finnick.: ((You should check mine..)) 14:12

Annie: EVERYONE IS STATUSING NOW! 14:12

Annie: Aw Finn I did 3 14:12

Annie: Did you see mine? 14:12

Cato: 'me omg. I'm dead. 14:13

Clover: *Kisses Gale back* 14:13

Finnick.: *Kisses you* And yes, I saw yours, sweetie. 14:13

Cato omg. I'm dead. Clove killed me. 14:13

Gale Hawthorn: *pulls clove closer* 14:13

katniss: (Except me... I can't since I am on my phone.) 14:13

Peeta: i a little hurt that no one has commented on u being prego 14:13

Peeta: *im 14:13

Annie: *wraps arms round his neck* I love you. 14:13

katniss: Shh! 14:13

Annie CONGRATS TO Peeta and Katniss on their baby. 14:14

Finnick.: *Wraps arms around waist* Not as much as I love you.. 14:14

katniss: Nobody's supposed to know... 14:14

Peeta: y dint u want them to know 14:14

katniss: Oh... Annie knows... 14:14

Clover: *Pulls away* I-I Shouldnt. 14:14

katniss: I don't know... I'm nervous. 14:14

Annie: Impossible. *kisses his nose* 14:14

Peeta: soooooooo baby names 14:15

Peeta: hey whats your babys name Finnie 14:15

Glimmer wishes annie and finnick forget everything that i did wrong and let me be dead... and hav a big family. And to forgive me for liking a boy, congrats to you all... and to you to know she was pregnant too... 14:15

Finnick.: *Smiles and hugs you* 14:15

Gale Hawthorn: *breathes heavily but nods* umm yea ok, i understand *stands up and walks away* 14:16

katniss: Baby names. *Smiles and thinks* 14:16

Finnick.: Is, Glimmer. Is pregnant. 14:16

Cato read gale and mine's status. 14:16

Glimmer Was. 14:16

Annie: Cato I did. 14:16

Annie: *collapses* 14:16

Finnick.: Peeta, I don't know what our babys name will be. What do you think, Annie? 14:17

Peeta: how do u do a status 14:17

Annie has to go for an hour. BE BACK ASAP. NOBODY TAKE MY PLACE. FINNICK KEEP THE LOVE. 14:17

Finnick.: *Catches Annie and holds her* Annie?! Annie?! 14:17

Finnick.: ((Oh okay, see you then!)) 14:17

Clover: *Walks back to cato who dosnt know about the kiss* 14:17

Clover: Hey Cato. 14:18

Annie: ((just pretend I'm dying or something )) 14:18

Peeta: (ur guys baby has to be a boy and ours has to be a girl) 14:18

Cato: Hi clove! 14:18

Gale Hawthorn: (peeta you go to where it says you name on the right and click your name and write the status) 14:18

Finnick.: Peeta, you click your online name to the right and it will let you do a status 14:18

Clover: (Guys i have to go in like 5 mins. i will be on later tonight. dont let anyone replace me! and i still have 5 mins) 14:18

Finnick.: ((Peeta, lol okay.)) 14:18

Glimmer funeral is today 14:18

katniss: (I feel left out. My phone won't let me...) 14:19

Finnick.: ((I still don't understand why Glimmer is dead)) 14:19

Cato: What time clove 14:19

Finnick.: Katniss, you can do it with your phone.. 14:19

Clover: (I will tel yall before i go though anyways resume rp) 14:19

Clover: *Walks to cato* Hey Cato. 14:19

katniss: (Really?! It won't allow me to see any.) 14:19

Glimmer had an heart attack.. 14:19

Cato: I missed you... *smiles* 14:20

Finnick.: ((Glimmer is confusing me. And I don't know about seeing your status but you can update one..)) 14:20

Clover: I Missed you to *Smiles Back* 14:20

Gale Hawthorn: *walks deep into the forest* 14:20

katniss: (This is why I should be on my laptop. Lol.) 14:21

Cato: So what were you doing? You were gone for a while... 14:21

Gale Hawthorn: *mumbles to self 'what the hell was that, why do i feel like this'* 14:21

Clover: I Just Went for a walk, then to thank gale for saving my life. 14:22

katniss: *Sits on grass still* 14:23

Cato: Cool, I guess I owe him too 14:23

Gale Hawthorn: *picks up a rock and throws it as far as i can* 14:23

Peeta: sits on grass 14:24

Glimmers Cato joined the chat 14:24

Glimmers Cato: Is Glimmer here? 14:24

Clover: No! We already have a cato! 14:24

Finnick.: *Sits next to Peeta on grass* 14:24

katniss: *Rubs stomach* 14:24

Glimmers Cato: But, I'm Glimmer's Cato! 14:24

Peeta: kisses katniss's stomache 14:25

Cato: GO away! 14:25

Glimmers Cato: 14:25

Glimmers Cato: Okay, fine. Bye.. 14:25

Cato: One cato...I was here first 14:25

Peeta: cato is in a love triangle with clove and gale so shoo 14:25

Rue joined the chat 14:25

katniss: I don't have a baby belly yet... 14:26

Peeta: but theresw still a baby 14:26

Cato: Still there clove? 14:26

Rue: (what did i miss) 14:26

Peeta: katniss is pregnant 14:26

Clover: Yes 14:26

Marvel joined the chat 14:26

Gale Hawthorn: *punches a tree* 14:26

Marvel: Marvel here! 14:26

Clover: And gale and cato and me are in a love triangle 14:26

Finnick.: Hey Rue, 14:27

Glimmer loved Marie and Saraj 14:27

Cato thinks clove should pick him 14:27

Marvel: Hey, Glimmer! *Winks* 14:27

katniss: Rue came. *Smiles* 14:27

Cato: brb! No one steal me 14:27

Peeta: she should be the godmother... or annie 14:28

Glimmer Glimmer is Dead 14:28

Clover: Okay. Im going for another walk. Ill see you in a while cato. 14:28

Marvel: Glimmer is dead? 14:28

Clover: *Walks into the forest* 14:28

Rue: (oh right so awkward things happened when i left) 14:28

katniss: Yeah. *Smiles and nods head* 14:28

katniss: I wonder if Annie would want me to be godmother, too... 14:29

Glimmer Should be a Gosth? 14:29

Finnick.: Katniss, Annie would love to be a godmother I'm sure.. 14:29

Peeta: mybe annie cuz rue is still a kid 14:29

Clover: *Walks into the forest and sees Gale* 14:29

Marvel: Glimmer, I-I love you, and now you're dead. *Walks away sad* 14:29

katniss: You think so, Finn? *Smiles* 14:30

Peeta: i agree with finnick 14:30

Cato: back 14:30

Finnick.: *Smiles and nods* Yes, I'm positive. 14:30

Glimmer Is a Horrible Gosth 14:30

Clover: Oh H-Hey Gale. 14:30

Rue: yeah i'm too young 14:30

Peeta: and finn can be the godfather 14:30

katniss: Annie's godmother then. *Smiles* 14:30

Gale Hawthorn: *turns around and sees clove* Hi. 14:30

Cato sees clove has gone and thinks he should probably thank gale for saving her...walks into forest... 14:31

katniss: Finn, would you like to be? 14:31

Marvel: I'm leaving! Glimmer is dead! 14:31

Cato hears voices... 14:31

Clover: Hey Gale. 14:31

Finnick.: I would love to be your baby's godfather.. *Smiles* Thanks! 14:31

katniss: *Smiles* I wish Annie could be here to hear all of this. 14:32

Gale Hawthorn: Hey i-im sorry for walking away...you know after the ...k-kiss 14:32

Glimmer feels awfull Cuz everyone is talking about babies 14:32

Cato rounds the corner and catches a glimpse of clove...with gale! Hides, listening... 14:32

Finnick.: Katniss, and Peeta, you two can be our baby's godparents! Annie would be thrilled. *Smiles* 14:32

Clover: No its not your fault. I should have not brought it up. 14:33

Peeta: and if ours is a girl our kids can start dating... but not till my babygirl (if the babys a girl) is 40 maybe later 14:33

katniss: *Laughs a little* I'd love to be, Finn. 14:33

Peeta: YAY!1 14:34

Finnick.: *Laughs* Woah there, Peeta. Already signing your daughters marriage papers? 14:34

Gale Hawthorn: *smiles a bit* i-i actrually kind o-of liked the kiss 14:34

katniss: No, that would be her god brother... *Laughs* 14:34

Peeta: no it doesnt extend to siblings 14:34

Glimmer Goes to the Lake 14:34

Clover: I-I did to. 14:34

Rue joins glim 14:34

Peeta: and only cuz id trust your son more then anyone 14:35

katniss: I was joking. I think they'd be good friends. 14:35

Finnick.: *Smiles* Well, I'm honored. 14:35

katniss: You never know. 14:35

Glimmer reminds rue that shes dead... 14:35

Gale Hawthorn: *smirks* it would be hard not to enjoy it im an excellent kisser 14:35

katniss: *Smiles* 14:35

Rue: meh 14:35

Peeta: 14:36

Clover: *Laughs a little* Cocky much? 14:36

Finnick.: *Laughs* So, Katniss how many months? 14:36

Peeta: exactly... its better then gales son 14:36

katniss: I just found out... I was trying to hide it from everybody. 14:36

Gale Hawthorn: *steps closer* you did say i was lying though *"is still smirking* 14:37

katniss: But, I failed at that. 14:37

Finnick.: Oh, why would you try to hide it? 14:37

katniss: I was nervous... Still am actually

14:37

Finnick.: Oh, why would you try to hide it? 14:37

katniss: I was nervous... Still am actually. 14:37

Cato is horrified at what he hears 14:38

Clover: Well, your not to bad of kisser. 14:38

Finnick.: ((I don't know why Glimmer is dead, I'm confused)) 14:38

Peeta: do all of u peopm 14:39

Finnick.: Katniss, I'll be fine! 14:39

Peeta joined the chat 14:39

Peeta: sorry people have accounts cuz you should 14:39

Gale Hawthorn: *steps closer* 14:39

Clover: *Smiles at gale* 14:39

katniss: *Still nervous* Yeah, I know. 14:39

Glimmer Glimmer is dead Because she went lunch and when she came back..

Finnick.: Peeta and you will be great parents, and me and Annie are always here if you need help. 14:40

Finnick.: ((Thats not a very good reason to be dead..)) 14:40

Glimmer her whole world was turned down... and she had a heart attack 14:41

Gale Hawthorn: *puts arms around cloves waist pulling her closer softly* 14:41

Finnick.: ((How was your world turned down?)) 14:41

katniss: We'll always help you and Annie out, too. Whenever really. 14:41

Cato freezes, eyes widening 14:41

Finnick.: Thank you, I really appriciate it. *Smiles* 14:42

Glimmer Thinks Finnick must Know what does that mean... 14:42

Clover: *Looks deep into gales eyes* 14:42

katniss: Me, too. Thank you. *Smiles* I wonder if Annie is nervous, too... 14:42

Peeta: oh the story is upits called chatzy 14:43

Glimmer: ✘ 14:43

Gale Hawthorn: *heart starts beating faster, leans in so our faces are inches apart* 14:44

Cato is uncomprehending 14:44

Glimmer: (( Guys, you should go to school! )) 14:44

Peeta: oh catoooooo 14:44

katniss: I don't know why I'm nervous really... I should be excited. Maybe Annie is too. Maybe it's normal... 14:45

Peeta: what do u mean glim 14:45

katniss: (xD) 14:45

Peeta: im excited 14:45

Glimmer: (( Go To School 14:45

Clover: *Keeps Looking into gales eyes* 14:45

Peeta: i have a PA day so im off school 14:45

Peeta: JUST KISS ALREADY 14:46

katniss: Are you really, Peeta? *Smiles a little* 14:46

Gale Hawthorn: *leans in and kisses clove* 14:46

Peeta: yeah this is my dream Kat marrying my drean girl and starting a familu with her 14:46

Peeta: FINALLY 14:46

Glimmer should come back from death? 14:46

Clover: *Kisses Back* 14:46

Peeta: yes be catos rebound 14:47

Cato chokes, turns and stumbles blindly away. Clove and Gale see him 14:47

Peeta: NO! poor cato 14:47

Gale Hawthorn: *pulls away looking at cato* What the? 14:47

katniss: (Cato!) 14:47

Glimmer thinks that we need more ppl to vote... and shes Not gonna date. 14:48

katniss: That's sweet, Peeta. *Kisses his cheek* 14:48

Clover: Cato! I-I... 14:48

Peeta: *pulls her in for a real kiss* 14:48

Glimmer should come bacl Or NOT?! 14:49

Peeta: WHAT THAT WOULD BE RossomE 14:49

Gale Hawthorn: Why is he?..Wha? 14:49

katniss Yes. 14:49

Gale Hawthorn: (yes glimmer) 14:49

Peeta: make em do a double take 14:49

katniss: *Kisses him* 14:49

Cato is still running, anywhere to get away from the pain in his heart... 14:50

Peeta: they wanna know your name name they want the girl girl girl with game game game 14:50

Rue asked Chatzy to choose between glim live and glim die. Chatzy chose: glim live 14:50

Glimmer Marie and Sarah come back from death in the Lake 14:50

Clover: *Looks at gale then at cato and runs after cato* Cato Stop! Wait! 14:50

Cato hears clove and runs faster 14:51

katniss: *Hears all the drama and feels bad* 14:51

Gale Hawthorn: *watches as clove runs off after cato* 14:51

Peeta: flip the switch turn on the lightning get it right show wm how its done 14:51

Clover: *Grabs Catos arm* 14:51

Clover: Cato i can explain 14:52

Peeta: this could be an overnight you and me tearing up the floor 14:52

Peeta: *sounds just like ROSS* 14:52

Peeta: whaht know aplause 14:52

Cato: Go away. *in a quiet voice, trembling* 14:52

Rue is weirded out 14:52

Peeta: still no aplause 14:53

Clover: *Turns cato so hes facing her* Cato Just Listen, Please. 14:53

Rue applauds 14:53

Finnick.: ((Back and is more confused)) 14:54

Glimmer: *goes walking with ugly clothes trought the woods* 14:54

Gale Hawthorn: *walks backward and hits a tree trunk* 14:54

Peeta: thanks rue 14:54

katniss: *Applauded for Peeta* (There.) 14:54

Peeta: want an encore 14:54

katniss joined the chat 14:54

Clover: ((Hey Guys i have to go I will be on later Tonight. Gale and cato stay on and dont let another clove come!) 14:54

katniss: (Still me.) 14:54

Finnick.: *Sits in a meadow waiting for Annie* 14:54

katniss: (See ya, Clove.) 14:55

Rue: (bai clove) 14:55

Peeta: bye bye 14:55

Gale Hawthorn: *slides down the trunk into a sitting position* 14:55

katniss: You could sit with us Finnick. 14:55

Gale Hawthorn: (bye clove 14:55

Glimmer: *goes walking without shoes to her house thats very far away away* 14:55

Cato: *yells* I said go away! *loses it and suddenly starts crying* 14:55

Clover: (Dont let anyone replace me ill be on later and we can continue the triangle later) 14:55

Clover: Ctao left :9 14:55

Peeta: k im gonna do an encore anyway 14:55

Finnick.: *Sits with Katniss* I'm just bored.. 14:56

Clover: Be on later. Cato and gale stay! 14:56

Clover: dont let anyone replace me! 14:56

Finnick.: ((Glimmer is alive again?)) 14:56

Cato: (bye clove) 14:56

Finnick.: ((bye clove)) 14:56

Glimmer: *Sees Katniss and Finnick in the Meadow* 14:57

katniss: Me too. I can't hunt anymore... *Points down to stomach and laughs* 14:57

Glimmer: LATER CLOVE 14:57

Finnick.: *Laughs with Katniss* No, but you can be lazy and have Peeta do everything for you. *Smirks* 14:57

Gale Hawthorn: *sits under the tree for awhile then gets up and starts walking back to everyone else* 14:57

Cato sees clove has gone and collapses against a tree trunk 14:57

Finnick.: Hey Gale, and Glimmer.. 14:58

Glimmer: Ignores finnick... and goes back to the woods... 14:58

katniss: *Smirks slightly* That's so true. I should. 14:58

katniss: *Laughs with Finnick* Annie must do that to you I assume? 14:58

Gale Hawthorn: *looks at my shoes as i walk* 14:58

Finnick.: *Laughs at Katniss* Eh, not really. Kinda, but I don't mind. When you love someone you'll do anything and everything for them. *Smiles and looks up at the sky* 14:59

Glimmer: *walks to the road* 14:59

Peeta: *signs what do i have to do by r5* 14:59

Cato slowly regains control...stand up, sadness replaced by anger 15:00

katniss: *Smiles softly at what Finnick said* She really loves you. You'll be amazing parents. 15:00

Gale Hawthorn: *finally emerges out of the bushes and sits away from everyone else* 15:00

Gale Hawthorn: *finally emerges out of the bushes and sits away from everyone else* 15:00

Finnick.: *Turns to Katniss and smiles* Yeah, she does. And I love her, and I think we'll be great parents. You guys too.* 15:00

Glimmer: *arrives the lonely beach* 15:01

Peeta: can u guys stop for a minute

**AN~ It deleted a bunch of stuff soooooo**

Room contains 147 KB. Click here to view previous content

Gale Hawthorn: *scraches head awkwardly* uhh hey.. madge 15:04

Peeta: OMR CATO AND MADGE SHOULD GET TOGETHER 15:04

katniss: Hmm... Like me and my sister. *Smiles* 15:04

Glimmer: *tears run doen her face* 15:04

Peeta: yep 15:05

Cato: ((no, clove forever)) 15:05

Madge: Uh, h-how are you, Gale? *Trys to smile* 15:05

Glimmer: *watches the sun go down* 15:05

Peeta: cloe is with gale 15:05

katniss: (Cato's a true Clato fan.) 15:05

Peeta: yeah 15:05

Cato: ((of course)) 15:05

Gale Hawthorn: *smiles weakly* ive been better, so i havent seen you in a while* 15:06

Peeta: can everyone stop being awkward ad offer baby names 15:06

Glimmer: *rubs belly* 15:06

katniss: I think I may have one... 15:06

Cato strides aimlessly through the forest, wondering what he whould do about this 15:06

Gale Hawthorn: (uhhh Alice or like Allie) 15:06

Madge: *Nods* Thats, great. Yeah, it's been a while.. *Smiles* 15:06

Finnick.: ((Lol Gale and Madge's status') 15:07

Glimmer: (( i already have mines peeta )) 15:07

katniss: (I think I may have one too.) 15:07

Glimmer: . 15:07

Gale Hawthorn: so hows your parents 15:07

Cato kicks a rock and decides he should go back to everyone else and sort it out with clove later 15:08

Madge: Well, my uh M-Mother, died. My father is okay, just doesn't talk to me, very often. *Looks to the floor* 15:08

Glimmer: ( before you choose them: katherina marie, and Charlotte sarah... 15:09

Finnick.: I don't know what we're going to name our baby. I'll let Annie decide. 15:09

Gale Hawthorn: *looks at madge confused* i would go to your house more often with the strawberrys but uh..things have been kinda busy 15:09

Cato walks over to everyoen 15:09

Cato: Hi guys 15:09

katniss: (I was thinking Prue: Prim and Rue mixed into one name.) 15:10

Cato: Yeah gales been a veryy busy boy... 15:10

Glimmer is 8 months and anyone knows 15:10

Madge: No need. I moved out, I live away from my father. He is mad at me. I kinda, eh turned down the man he wanted me to marry. *Shifts awkwardly again* 15:10

katniss: I'm sure Annie came up with names. 15:10

Peeta: whats your sugesten Kat 15:10

Glimmer: *nobody 15:10

Finnick.: ((Woah, Glimmer is prego? wtf?)) 15:10

Peeta: i like Lily 15:10

Peeta: but i dont 15:10

Finnick.: Yeah, she probably did. *Smiles* 15:10

Peeta: sorry dont know 15:10

katniss: (xD) 15:10

Gale Hawthorn: *gives cato a death stare then turns back to madge* why would you do that? 15:11

Peeta: whos the dad glimmer 15:11

katniss: They're just ideas. It's okay. I don't know either. 15:11

Cato: *returns gale death stare 15:11

Madge: Because I love someone else, and I can't marry someone I don't love. *Looks to the floor* 15:11

Cato: Gee guys really feeling the love here...no 'hi gale' or anything except a death stare 15:12

Glimmer: ((It isnt worth to know)) 15:12

Cato: *meant to say hi cato 15:12

Peeta: yes it is im curious 15:12

katniss: Uh oh... 15:12

Finnick.: ((Woah, Madge's status..)) 15:12

Glimmer: ((I dont wanna remember peeta)) 15:13

Gale Hawthorn: *looks at madge curiously ignoring catos death stare* so who's the guy you love, have i met him? he must be pretty amazing to capture your attention you never look at any guys 15:13

Peeta: to bad 15:13

katniss: *Wonders who got glimmer pregnant* 15:13

Madge: *Looks up at Gale* Uh, n-no one.. Just a guy. *Shrugs* 15:13

Cato: I wouldn't do that madge, gales heart (and lips) are occupied elsewhere... 15:13

katniss: Glimmer are you excited? 15:14

Finnick.: ((Dude, Glimmer is prego? this is getting weird)) 15:14

Peeta: exactly... maybe it was cato 15:14

Madge: *Ignores Cato's comment* 15:14

Cato: Me?! HAven't I made it clear yet? 15:14

katniss: *Eyes widen* 15:14

Peeta: y r your eyes widening 15:15

Gale Hawthorn: *glares at cato for awhile then snaps out of it* ok suit yourself madge but your gonna have to tell me sooner or later 15:15

Finnick.: ((Lol, Cato)) 15:15

Peeta: galr is a meani pants 15:15

Cato: Do you know madge? What gale has been up to lately? 15:15

Madge: Well, I'm afraid of being rejected. Like always.. *Sighs* 15:15

katniss: Because Glimmer is pregnant too. 15:15

Cato: Madge? 15:16

Gale Hawthorn: noone ever rejects you madge your the mayors daughter 15:16

Madge: You don't know me Gale, all I've ever been is rejected. 15:16

Cato: Fine! Ignore me! 15:16

Peeta: ive known that forever 15:16

Madge: *Ignores Cato and looks at Gale* 15:16

katniss: Known what forever, Peeta? 15:17

Peeta: that glimmer is prego she said it at like 2 15:17

Cato: *mutters darkly and walks away, angry* 15:17

katniss: Oh... But I wonder by who... 15:17

Peeta: READ MY STATUS 15:17

Finnick.: Cato, are you okay? 15:17

Gale Hawthorn: well i will never reject you *smiles and gives madge a quick hug to comfort her* 15:17

Cato read my status too 15:18

Cato especially madge 15:18

Madge: *Is shocked by Gale's action but hugs him back, then quickly pulls away.* Uh, I kinda like you.. maybe 15:18

Peeta: haha 15:18

Madge: *Looks to Cato confused, then back to the floor* 15:19

katniss: *Wants to hunt but can't* 15:19

Finnick.: (Lol this is so funny) 15:19

Gale Hawthorn: well thats because everyone likes me im amazingly charming 15:19

katniss: *Yawns* 15:19

katniss: (Gale. ) 15:19

Cato: Maybe this is good! Maybe now gale can control himself enough to keep his filthy hands off clove! 15:19

Peeta: glimmer y didnt u tell us it was Harry 15:19

Madge: *Rolls eyes and looks to the floor* Yeah, thats why. 15:20

Peeta: orrrrrrrrrr cato and clove 15:20

Peeta: *not clove i meant madge 15:20

Cato: Nu uh clato 15:20

Gale Hawthorn: *gives cato the coldest meanest look ever* 15:21

Glimmer: *geels angry* shut up dont mess my life! 15:21

katniss: *Lays back on grass and closes eyes* 15:21

Finnick.: *Lays next to Katniss, chuckling at the drama* 15:21

Peeta: sorry but its turned into glove 15:21

Cato: Hey choose your girl man! Clove (no) or madge! 15:21

Gale Hawthorn: of course thats why *gives out a short laugh* 15:21

Madge: You're so full of it, Gale. *Laughs* 15:21

Glimmer: Isnt my status clear?! 15:21

Peeta: no glimmer we all no im right 15:21

Finnick.: ((WOAH. Glimmer if you're referring to me I have no idea what you're speaking of.)) 15:22

Glimmer cleared the room 15:42

katniss: (Bye Madge!) 15:42

Peeta: YOU SHOULD GALE YOUR ALREADY A CHEATER AND YOU BROKE CATOS HEART 15:42

Madge: (Bye, Katniss.. 15:42

Cato: THANK YOU PEETA 15:43

Glimmer: ... bye madhe srry! 15:43

Finnick.: This is weird.. 15:43

Finnick.: (Bye Madge!) 15:43

Annie: IM BACK! 15:43

Glimmer: Madge... everyones goin .. 15:43

Cato: HEY annie 15:43

Finnick.: ANNIE! *Runs to her and hugs her* 15:43

Peeta: fuck u glimmer i didnt get to add most of the convo to the fanfic

Glimmer cleared the room 15:44

Finnick.: I missed you! *Kisses nose* Every one is prego, and Madge loves Gale but he left, and yeah. *Laughs* 15:44

Finnick.: (LOL) 15:44

Peeta: and glimmer gave birth 15:44

katniss: Annie... Guess what..? 15:44

Peeta: what did ya say cato 15:44

Glimmer: Guys if u didnt knoe im the admin! 15:44

katniss: (I know.) 15:45

Finnick.: Annie, You and me are Katniss and Peeta's babys godparents.. and they are ours. *Smiles* 15:45

Cato: Clove kissed gale, twice and broke my heart basically, I fought gale, madge admitted she loved him and peeta seems to think I love madge...and glimmer is in labour 15:45

Peeta: can u stop her from clearing the room annie 15:45

Annie: *leans forehead against Finnick's* I'm the other admin *smiles* godparents? 15:45

Finnick.: ((lol Cato that sums it up)) 15:45

Cato: Pretty much 15:45

katniss: *Nods head and smiles at Annie* 15:46

Finnick.: *Smiles and nods against her head* Yes, darling. 15:46

Finnick.: ((Lol Cato)) 15:46

Annie: That's...exciting! 15:46

Annie.. joined the chat 15:46

Peeta: hey katniss 15:46

Cato: Now I really gotta go be back tomorrow no one steal me! And if clove turns up tell her I love her no matter what 15:46

Annie..: (Still me, iPod xD) 15:46

katniss: Hey. *Smiles at him* 15:47

Peeta: vous avez des tres beux yeux 15:47

Finnick.: *Smiles and kisses your nose* I love you, Annie.. 15:47

Annie..: Agh. Bananas. Bye! 15:47

Peeta: WIAT CATO 15:47

Cato: Annie can I trust you to do that? 15:47

Cato: What peeta? 15:47

Glimmer: *has 2 pretty twiins at hospital* *is resting* 15:47

Peeta: so we know its you say pickles 15:47

katniss: (Bye!) 15:47

Finnick.: (lol peeta and glimmer) 15:47

Cato: You want me to say pickles? 15:47

Peeta: bye 15:47

Peeta: yes 15:47

Annie..: Don't worry, Cato and I have our own code already xD 15:47

Cato: Um ok... 15:47

Peeta: cause what if we get a bposer 15:48

Cato: Just tell them catp is taken 15:48

Cato: *cato 15:48

Peeta: k 15:48

Glimmer: Annie, u are admin? 15:48

Cato: Bye! 15:48

Annie..: Okay(: and yeah, Glim. 15:48

Peeta: but what if they say that they r u 15:48

Finnick.: *Kisses Annies cheek* I love you! 15:48

Cato: But I'll say pickles! 15:49

Annie..: *strokes cheek* I love you more. 15:49

Peeta: k 15:49

Finnick.: That's not possible. *Wraps arm around Annie* 15:49

Cato left the chat 15:49

katniss: *Sits back down on grass* 15:49

Annie..: *giggles happily* 15:49

Peeta: do u guys wanna have a time skip to when annie goes into labourè 15:50

Finnick.: How is my little Annie? 15:50

Annie..: Um, sure, Peeta. 15:51

Finnick.: ((Idc;D)) 15:51

Peeta: sorry im getting boared 15:51

Glimmer: *goes home* 15:51

katniss: *Is scared to go into labor* 15:51

katniss: (Awe.) 15:51

Peeta: so annie scream im in labour 15:51

Annie..: *screams* FINNICK! 15:52

Finnick.: (Katniss, awe what?) 15:52

katniss: (Your baby is on it's way!) 15:52

Finnick.: *Rushes over to Annie* What's wrong, babe?! 15:52

Annie..: *falls over* b-baby! 15:53

Finnick.: *Catches her and mentally freaks out* Oh Okay! *Picks her up and carries her to car and drives to hospital, holding her hand* 15:53

Annie..: *screams repeatedly, sobbing* 15:54

Finnick.: *Holds her hand* Shh, it's going to be okay. You're doing fine, love. *Pulls into hospital and carries her in* 15:54

Annie..: *passes out* 15:55

Glimmer joined the chat 5 seconds ago 15:55

Glimmer: PEETA MELLARK ERRASE YOUR STATS NOW! 15:55

Finnick.: Annie! *Doctors take Annie in a room, with me freaking out* 15:55

katniss: *Goes over to hospital and walks over to waiting room for Annie and Finn* 15:55

Peeta: i like prue for our babys name 15:56

Peeta: not till u tell me who the dad is 15:56

Annie.. can't read statuses (on iPod) WHAT DOES IT SAY? 15:56

katniss: You do? Really? *Smiles* 15:56

Peeta: yeah 15:56

katniss Me, too! 15:56

Finnick.: (It says Harry Styles got Glimmer prego)) 15:57

Peeta: oh it says 15:57

Peeta: what d 15:57

Annie..: ((ahaha)) 15:57

Peeta: sorry what finn said 15:57

Glimmer: BITCH PEETA ERRASE THAT RIGHT NOW! 15:57

katniss: Uh, well... She's due soon... *Rubs stomach* 15:57

Annie..: *gives birth* 15:57

Glimmer: PEEEEETA! 15:57

Peeta: tell me who the dad is 15:57

Finnick.: ((lol)) *Waits for Doctors to tell me whats going on* 15:57

Glimmer: NO! PEEETA! ERRASE OR YOUR OUTTA HWERE! 15:57

Glimmer: PEETA! 15:58

katniss: She's okay, Finn... *Says softly* 15:58

Peeta: annie can unslience me right annie 15:58

Glimmer: I CAN BAN U OR KICK YOU PEETA! 15:58

Annie..: I can... 15:58

Glimmer: UN KNOW THTA 15:58

Peeta: annie can unban me 15:58

Glimmer: PEETA ERRASE THAT IS VERY OFFENSIVE, OR ILL POST SOMETHING VERY BAD! 15:59

Glimmer: And Belive me VERY BAD 15:59

Finnick.: ((annie, is it a girl or boy?)) 15:59

Annie..: *doctors come to find Finnick* 15:59

Peeta: nope not till u tell me who the real dad is 15:59

Annie..: ((your choice)) 15:59

Peeta: remember guys its a boy 15:59

Finnick.: *Follows Doctors to the room you're in. Finds you and rushes over and grabs your hand and kisses your head* 15:59

Peeta: GLIMMERS A BITCH 15:59

Peeta: read her status 16:00

Glimmer: read my stats PEETA MEELARK! 16:00

Annie..: F-Finn...? 16:00

Glimmer: ERRASE MINES AND ILL ERRASE YOURS! 16:00

katniss: (iPhone won't let me...) 16:00

Glimmer: PEETA! 16:00

Finnick.: Yes, my little angel. You did great, they're cleaning him off. *Smiles* 16:00

katniss: *Sits in waiting room* 16:00

Glimmer: ERRASE OR IT WILL GET WORSE! 16:01

Peeta: no i am with katniss every night so i couldnt have 16:01

Annie..: I want my baby. 16:01

Finnick.: ((katniss and annie it says peeta had a threesom with harry styles, liam payne and chuck norris)) 16:01

Peeta: her status said oh lets help annie while we leave me by myself 16:01

Glimmer: ! 16:01

Finnick.: I know, babe. *Doctors bring baby over and places it in your arms* 16:01

Annie..: ((o.O)) 16:01

katniss: (-.-) 16:01

Glimmer: sure, WANT IT TO GET WORSE CUZ I CAN PEETA, IM NOT A BABIE 16:01

Peeta: yeah the other one is the one i called her a bitch for 16:02

katniss: (xD) 16:02

Glimmer: ughhh peeetaaaa! leave me alone! 16:02

Peeta: i dont care what u write about me so tell me 16:02

Glimmer: Tell u what? 16:02

Peeta: who the dad is 16:03

Glimmer: you 16:03

Peeta: WTF WE NEVER DID IT 16:03

Annie..: *holds baby close, tears pouring down her cheeks* 16:03

Glimmer: then,,, HAHAH 16:03

katniss: (What is going on?!) 16:03

Peeta: what the fuck tell me who the REAL dad 16:03

Finnick.: *Tear falls down my cheek and I smile, looking at the little baby* Annie, he's beautiful. What should we name him? 16:03

Peeta: i forgot to put is 16:04

Annie..: (Katniss - no idea) 16:04

Glimmer: i already told you 16:04

Peeta: but its fucking impossible 16:04

Finnick.: ((katniss, Annie and me are with our baby, and glimmner said the baby is peetas)) 16:04

Glimmer: then Shut up peeta! 16:04

Peeta: not till u tell me who he actaually is 16:05

Glimmer: idk who is it K? Everyone is Taken...! 16:05

Annie..: *can't speak, I'm crying too much* 16:05

Peeta: its marvels isnt it 16:05

Glimmer: i dont even know who is it 16:05

katniss: () 16:05

Finnick.: *Wipes Annie's tears and takes the baby, but holding it so we both can see him* 16:05

Glimmer: No, hes Taken 2! 16:06

katniss: (Awe. The baby!)

katniss: (Awe. The baby!) 16:06

Peeta: OMR KATNISS U DONT BELIEVE HER RIGHT 16:06

Finnick.: (( I thought last Marvel was looking for you, Glim)) 16:06

Glimmer: i wasnt that desperate Finnick 16:06

Finnick.: ((lol ok)) 16:06

Glimmer: nononon, he was with Delly 16:06

Annie..: *stares vacantly* 16:07

Finnick.: ((he was? Thats weird)) 16:07

Glimmer: and since when i talk to you Douchebag? 16:07

Finnick.: Annie, babe, what do you want to name him? 16:07

Finnick.: ((I AM NOT A DOUCHEBAG)) 16:07

katniss: No, I believe you. 16:07

Annie..: FINNICK ODAIR IS NOT A DOUCHEBAG! 16:07

Glimmer: (( Just RP dummie Luv U! XD)) 16:07

Peeta: good 16:08

Finnick.: ((-.-)) 16:08

katniss: *Smiles a little* 16:08

Glimmer: ((Dontworry Just RP,)) 16:08

Peeta: how am i creeping u out 16:08

Annie..: ((okay...)) 16:09

Glimmer: ((My stats Is new K?)) 16:09

Peeta: maybe your guys baby can be named Finn 16:09

Finnick.: ((Annie, pick a name for the baby)) 16:09

Peeta: AWWWWWW 16:09

Annie..: ((um...Nathan)) 16:10

Finnick.: ((okay...)) 16:10

katniss: *Gets up to see my godson* 16:10

Peeta: aww did u guys ignore my suggestin 16:10

Finnick.: *Smiles and kisses the babys head* Hey there Naters *Winks to Annie* 16:10

Annie..: ((sorry. Random choice. Call it Finn)) 16:10

Finnick.: ((Finn? Or Nathan?)) 16:10

Peeta: YAY 16:11

Annie..: ((Finn!)) 16:11

Peeta: i like Finn 16:11

Glimmer: then when ure bored, change your names to your kids names... 16:11

Glimmer: and act like them 16:11

Finnick.: Annie, I don't want him to be named after me.. 16:11

Glimmer: finnick junior 16:11

Glimmer: ))(( 16:11

Peeta: kk i got a new status 16:11

Peeta: i like just Finn 16:12

Annie..: Why not? 16:12

Peeta: hes even identical to you 16:12

katniss: I think Finn would be cute. 16:12

Finnick.: I don't know.. But I guess, if you want to name him Finn, sure. *Smiles and kisses your head, then the babys.* Hey little guy, you're name is Finn. 16:12

Finnick.: ((ugh brb)) 16:13

Peeta: kk 16:13

Glimmer: KK 16:13

Annie..: *giggles, taking the baby* hello Finn. I'm Annie. 16:13

Annie..: Okay! 16:13

Glimmer: ((look at my stats)) 16:13

Annie..: ((I CAN'T!)) 16:14

Peeta: Hi Finn im Peeta your goddad and soon to be fatherinlaw 16:14

Glimmer: ((lol peeta too soon?)) 16:14

Glimmer: CHATZY STATS: Aww, My Little Girls Can already Talk, Isint It too Soon? a Proffesional guy Told me that my Babies Are gonna be kinda Genious OMG!~!~! 16:14

katniss: (xDDD) 16:14

Annie..: *smiles at Peeta* 16:14

Peeta: we went over this but not till they r 40 16:15

Glimmer: ((dont tell me ur gonna make your and peetas kids Date?)) 16:15

katniss: *Gives Finn a kiss on his forehead* 16:15

Glimmer: ((LOL)) 16:15

katniss: (Maybe.( 16:15

katniss: *) 16:15

Annie..: D-do you want to hold h-him? 16:15

Glimmer: ((I need Somebody to LooOooOOve)) ((i hate JB p,.s)) 16:16

Peeta: we arent gonna force them but i can ee it happening 16:16

katniss: I do. *Smiles* 16:16

16:16

Glimmer: ... 16:16

Glimmer: Hmmmm... 16:17

Glimmer: Hmmmmmmmm... ... 16:17

Annie..: *gives Finn to Katniss, trembling* 16:17

Glimmer: omg annie, the story is Kinda Yours XD 16:17

katniss: *Places Finn gently in my arms* 16:17

Peeta: yeah 16:17

katniss: *Holds Finn* 16:17

Glimmer: im gonna make another server and Be Either katniss or Anniw 16:17

Annie..: My bad, Glimmer xD 16:18

Annie..: Can I be Annie in your other server? 16:18

katniss: Annie, you'll do this for me once I give birth. *Laughs a little* 16:18

Peeta: oh my new status is... getting nervous to be a dad 16:18

Glimmer: yeah,. being glimmer its kinda Boring... I told you i was going to be annie, and ill get a caring Finnick1 16:18

katniss: I am nervous, too... 16:18

Annie..: *nods tiredly* 16:19

Glimmer: if youre glimmer you dont hav a OTP 16:19

Glimmer: soo sad 16:19

Glimmer: 16:19

Peeta: and finnicks is... im a daddy! 3 16:19

Peeta: mine is katniss 16:20

katniss: *Starts handing Finn over back to Annie* 16:20

Peeta: can i hold him 16:20

Annie.. wishes I could change status 16:20

katniss: (Awe.❤) 16:20

katniss wishes I could, too. 16:20

Annie..: *swallows* of course, Peeta Bread. 16:20

Glimmer: annie, you can change status from iphone 16:20

Peeta: aww hes so cute 16:20

Glimmer: i just was on my iphone a while ago 16:20

Peeta: *Finn coughs up on me* ugh 16:21

Glimmer: can we Just jump, to where katniss gives birth Please? 16:21

katniss: Babies do that... *Chuckles* 16:21

Finnick.: ((Back)) 16:21

Annie..: *giggles* sorry, Peeta! 16:22

Glimmer: Yeah, its not the worse peeta... 16:22

Glimmer: belive me it isnt 16:22

Peeta: here annie 16:22

Annie..: *takes Finn quickly* 16:22

Finnick.: *Hugs Annie from behind and kisses the babys forehead*

Annie..: *smiles at Finnick* 16:23

Finnick! joined the chat 16:23

Finnick!: hEY 16:23

katniss: *Sits down in a chair* 16:23

Glimmer: ? 16:23

Finnick.: Hey there Finny, hows my baby boy? 16:24

Finnick!: hey! whats up? 16:24

Finnick.: ((Wtf! I"M FINNICK ODAIR.)) 16:24

katniss: (BRB, guys. Real quick.) 16:24

Finnick!: Im finnick 2 16:24

Peeta: GO AWAY FAKE FINNICK 16:24

Annie..: *eyes widen* two Finnicks? 16:24

Finnick!: WHATS happening here? 16:24

Finnick.: ((I WASNT TALKING TO YOU "Finnick!" I WAS TALKING TO MY SON. LEAVE NOW))] 16:24

Peeta: no annie the real finnick is the one that just helped you give birth 16:25

Finnick!: Annie My lovely 16:25

Glimmer: Lol? 16:25

Finnick.: *Wraps arm protectively around Annie* Shes mine, leave her alone. 16:25

Peeta: WHOA YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE 16:25

Annie..: *looks at Finnick!* Get out. 16:25

Peeta: the last one was to Finnick! 16:25

Finnick! joined the chat 16:26

Finnick!: I AM FINNICK 16:26

Finnick.: I AM, 16:26

Peeta: for calling annie his lovely 16:26

Annie..: *hugs baby Finn protectively* 16:26

Glimmer: Guys, this is getting so booored To me, I want action that involves me, geeeeeez 16:26

Peeta: GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE 16:26

Finnick.: I'm THE Finnick Odair, and if you have a problem, you can leave. 16:26

Finnick!: MAKE ME 16:26

Peeta: ANNIE BAN HIM 16:26

Glimmer: Annie do we Kick Him? 16:27

Glimmer: cant ban unregistered user 16:27

katniss: (Back!) 16:27

Finnick!: BLAH BLAH BLAHHH 16:27

Peeta: FUCK! at least kick jim 16:27

Peeta: *him 16:27

Finnick.: *Clentches fists at side* 16:27

Glimmer: KK 16:27

Finnick!: annie I enjoyed last saturday hehehe 16:27

Glimmer: ?! 16:28

Annie..: *sobs, rocking Finn* 16:28

Finnick.: O_O 16:28

Finnick! was kicked out 16:28

Peeta: next thing we know he will try to steal katniss 16:28

Glimmer: I kicked him.. 16:28

Peeta: YAY 16:28

Glimmer: LOL 16:28

Finnick.: *Holds Annie in his arms, and baby* Are you okay, love? 16:28

katniss: (Trolls suck...) 16:29

Annie..: *sobs continuously, clutching Finnick's sleeve* 16:29

Glimmer IS DAMN BORED *srrybutitsreal* 16:29

Finnick.: Shh, calm down. You're okay, love. *Hugs her, wiping her tears* 16:29

katniss: (Should I have this baby already?xD) 16:29

Peeta: YES 16:29

Peeta: wait no 16:29

Peeta: i dont know 16:29

Glimmer: yeah, wait, idont really care 16:29

Finnick.: Sure.. 16:30

Glimmer JUST WANTS TO DO SOMETHING! ITS ALL ABOUT THEM! 16:30

Peeta: glimmer you should kiss Finnick! then stab him in the back while hes sleeping 16:30

katniss: Okay. 16:30

katniss: I won't have the baby yet. 16:30

Annie..: *hisses at Peeta* get away from him. 16:30

Glimmer: OMG, i cant with UNDIABLE PPL, and Annie, if annie agrees...? 16:31

Finnick.: Wtf Peeta? 16:31

Peeta: i want the baby but im scared 16:31

Glimmer: what in annies pov is IMPOSIBLE 16:31

katniss: (No killing each other.) 16:31

Peeta: im just suggesting it so we can torture him 16:31

katniss: I am, too... Real nervous actually. 16:31

Finnick.: Me? Why me?! 16:31

Annie..: *still rocking Finn* 16:32

Peeta: no Finnick! not u 16:32

Finnick.: OOH. I freaked out there.. 16:32

Peeta: im not the bad guy stop yelling at me 16:32

Finnick.: *Kisses Annies head* Do you want me to take the baby to bed? 16:32

Peeta: finnicks like my bast friend 16:32

Annie..: *whispers* Okay. 16:33

Peeta: u still there kat 16:33

katniss: Yes. 16:33

katniss: *Sits in chair still* 16:33

Peeta: k it says ur offline 16:33

katniss: (iPhone, that's why. Lol.) 16:33

Peeta: i want to have the bab y so i can turn into the baby 16:33

Glimmer: Ok, guys im getting Really Bored, WHat do we do now ? 16:34

katniss: (I'll say bye if I leave.) 16:34

Finnick.: *Gently takes the baby and puts him in the crib, then walks downstairs and hugs Annie* How are you feeling, princess? 16:34

Glimmer: YAY, thats my idea Peeta! 16:34

katniss: What do you mean? 16:34

Glimmer: wait, i hav twins... who do i do? 16:34

Annie..: Tired, Finn. I'm so tired. 16:35

Peeta: doesnt matter and kat glim says if we get board to turn into our kid 16:35

Finnick.: DO you want to take a nap, sweetie? 16:35

Finnick.: Do* 16:35

Peeta: (plus i dont wanna be a guy anymore) 16:35

Glimmer: wait, Then, i can date finnicks and annies Kid for a while... 16:35

Annie..: *nods pathetically* 16:35

Finnick.: (Peeta, are you a guy in real life?) 16:35

Peeta: no 16:35

katniss: (Oh, okay. Lol.) 16:36

Glimmer: ((yeah peeta?)) 16:36

Peeta: clove told me to be peeta 16:36

Glimmer: OMFG 16:36

Finnick.: *Picks up Annie and carries her to bed.* Here you go, darling. 16:36

Finnick.: (OMG LOL) 16:36

Glimmer: ((ikr)) 16:36

Finnick.: (THATS WEIRD) 16:36

Peeta: GLIMMER YOUR KID IS NOT ALLOWED TO DATE FINN 16:36

Glimmer: ((At least im a Girl On real... P.s how old are you all guys?)) 16:36

Annie..: *smiles childishly and pulls him down* 16:36

Peeta: (13) 16:37

Annie..: ((14, you?)) 16:37

Glimmer: go on 16:37

Finnick.: *Lays beside Annie* ((16)) 16:37

Glimmer: Finn? katniss? 16:37

Glimmer: OMG 16:37

katniss: (16.) 16:37

Glimmer: guys. 16:37

Finnick.: (lol) 16:37

Peeta: i feel so young 16:37

Glimmer: im Embarassed 16:37

Glimmer: dont laugh or judge at me K? 16:38

Glimmer: Should i say it? 16:38

Finnick.: ((ok, Glim. lol)) 16:38

Finnick.: ((Yes, how old are you?)) 16:38

Annie..: *curls up to Finnick* 16:38

katniss: Yes? 16:38

Glimmer: ? 16:38

Finnick.: *Cuddles with Annie, playing with her hair* 16:38

katniss: You said guys lol 16:38

Peeta: how old r u 16:38

katniss: Say it! 16:39

katniss: 16:39

Glimmer: *covers face with hands...* 11 but i turn 12 2morrow 16:39

Glimmer: this is soo bad 16:39

Glimmer: 16:39

Finnick.: ((hahah thats awesome)) 16:39

katniss: (I found someone on here that was 27 lol.! 16:39

Finnick.: ((Lol katniss)) 16:39

Peeta: oh i lied im actually turning 12 in october so ur not alone 16:39

Glimmer: Thank god 16:39

katniss: (I'm serious. He was lol.) 16:40

Finnick.: ((Lol everybodys lieing lol)) 16:40

Peeta: i was scared i was going to be like sooooooo much younger then everyone 16:40

Finnick.: ((Katniss, thats just weird lol)) 16:40

Glimmer: i was like -Oh, im the youngest, and i shouldnt Be In this Rp? 16:40

katniss: (I was like aren't you married or something?xD) 16:40

Annie..: ((I met a guy who was 42 :/ )) 16:40

Glimmer: OMG 16:40

Finnick.: ((Yeah, like doesn't that person have a life)) 16:40

Peeta: creepy 16:40

Finnick.: ((OMG LOL ANNIE)) 16:40

Peeta: k stop for a sec

Glimmer: i do hav a life, Only that Im not on school HAHAHAHAHA! 16:41

Finnick.: ((Why arn't you in school, Glimmer?)) 16:41

Peeta: i have a PA DAY 16:41

Glimmer: Cuz i havnt started yet. I dont really know closeby Oct.. maybe 16:41

Finnick.: ((Oh, thats cool ..)) 16:42

katniss: (My phone is dying.$ 16:42

katniss: *) 16:42

Glimmer: who has read all the books? 16:42

Finnick.: ((Charge it Katniss)) 16:42

Peeta: lucky i started on like the 5th or 4th 16:42

Finnick.: ((I HAVE)) 16:42

Finnick.: I started 4th 16:42

Glimmer: ((Same Finn) 16:42

Peeta: ME! 5 billion times 16:42

Finnick.: ((Awesome)) 16:42

Peeta: what 4th one 16:42

Glimmer: who cried On Mockingjay? 16:42

Peeta: ME! 16:43

Finnick.: I started school on the fourth 16:43

Peeta: who wanted to kill gale 16:43

Peeta: oh okay 16:43

Finnick.: I didn't cry, I'm a man. LOL But I cried when Rue died.. XD 16:43

Glimmer: ((LOL SAME)) ok finn thats boring 16:43

Glimmer: ((i didnt cry when prim or rue died)) 16:43

Glimmer: ((i cried when katniss told buttercup)) 16:43

Finnick.: LOL I feel weird now.. XD 16:44

Finnick.: Annie?! 16:44

Glimmer: Same here 16:44

Peeta: K KATNISS GIVE BIRTH I WANT TO CHANGE TO THE KID 16:44

Glimmer: shes Afk 16:44

Glimmer: lol katniss 16:44

Annie..: I cried when Cinna was taken away, Rue died, Boggs died, Prim died, and FINNICK DIED :'( 16:44

Glimmer: Lets jump time 16:44

Finnick.: afk? 16:44

Peeta: after she gives birth can we skip to when the are 10 16:44

Glimmer: ((OMG YEAH FINNICK DIED)) 16:44

Finnick.: I CRIED WHEN I DIED TOO. 16:44

Glimmer: lol 16:45

Peeta: lol but so did i 16:45

Finnick.: Lol 16:45

Glimmer: no, ur still alive 16:45

Finnick.: I sound like a gay guy 16:45

Annie..: *hugs Finnick* don't die on me, Finn! 16:45

Glimmer: LOL 16:45

Peeta: lo 16:45

Peeta: *lol 16:45

Finnick.: LMAO XD 16:45

Finnick.: *Hugs Annie* I won't die.. 16:45

Peeta: am i the only one that thinks cinna is gay 16:45

Glimmer: YEP 16:45

Peeta: so u dont 16:46

Finnick.: Cinna isn't gay... 16:46

Annie..: I thought that 16:46

Finnick.: I hope not.. 16:46

Glimmer: thats right 16:46

Glimmer: Same 16:46

Annie..: But I don't know for certain 16:46

Finnick.: That would be awkward. 16:46

Peeta: i mean actually gay 16:46

Glimmer: nahh, he seemed Normal 16:46

Peeta: hes awesome 16:46

Finnick.: What is everyones real name? 16:46

Annie..: Mine's Annie 16:46

Glimmer: yeah? reaaly? 16:47

Finnick.: Mine is Nick 16:47

Finnick.: Lol FINnick XD 16:47

Glimmer: Im Carly 16:47

Peeta: k finnick turn into finn ill turn into prue and glimmer turn into one of the twins.. 16:47

Peeta: oh im Paige 16:47

Glimmer: Kk 16:47

Finnick.: Why are we turning into our kids? LOL 16:47

Glimmer: i just Loove my Name 16:47

Annie..: FINnick and Annie 3 16:48

Glimmer: to make it be More interesting,. Wait, what age do the kids Hav? 16:48

Peeta: and my last name starts with an M so i have the same initails as Peeta 16:48

Peeta: 10 16:48

Finnick.: 3 Annie hahaha 16:48

Glimmer: Paige Mellark 16:48

Glimmer: omg 16:48

Finnick.: Thats awesome 16:48

Finnick.: Paige Mellark XD 16:48

Glimmer: I wish my last Name was Mellark Or Odair 16:48

Finnick.: Mine is Odair ;D 16:48

Peeta: annie u can turn into one of glimmers twins 16:49

Annie..: Annie M, that's who I am. 16:49

Glimmer: yeah sure finNICK 16:49

Peeta: if u want 16:49

Finnick.: lol I'm Nick D 16:49

Peeta: my last name isnt Mellark but it sounds a bit like it 16:49

Annie..: Lol I'm Annie xD 16:49

Annie..: I LOVE MY NAME 16:49

Finnick.: I love you Annie ;D lol 16:49

Annie..: I love you FINnick! 16:50

Finnick.: Okay, code name for me is finNICK okay? ;D 16:50

Finnick.: or FINnick 16:50

Peeta: wow annie u have a 16 year old who is crushing on u 16:50

Glimmer: Whatever Can we Just jump 16:50

Peeta: sure 16:50

Peeta: yep 16:50

Annie..: *blushes* no crushing, Peeta... 16:50

Glimmer: lol 16:51

Finnick.: WAIT. Annie is going to be our other kid, so she'll be an odair 16:51

Peeta changed name to Prue 16:51

Finnick.: and I might have a crush on Annie... ;D 3 16:51

Prue: k 16:51

Prue: wow 16:51

Glimmer changed name to Carly (Charlotte) 16:51

Carly (Charlotte): 16:51

Carly (Charlotte): how old are we? 16:51

Annie..: who will I be? 16:51

Prue: ; 16:51

Prue: Choose a name 16:52

Finnick.: Annie, you can be our other kid so make up a name 16:52

Finnick.: You'll be my little sister basically 16:52

Carly (Charlotte): yeah... thats right 16:52

Finnick.: The others when they come back will be so confused 16:52

Carly (Charlotte): Prue? 16:52

Finnick. changed name to Finn 16:52

Carly (Charlotte): Hi Finn! 16:52

Finn: Hey Carly! 16:52

Carly (Charlotte): whats up ? 16:52

Annie..: Okay I'll be ... 16:53

Carly (Charlotte): wheres Ur sister? 16:53

Finn: Nothing much! Waiting for my little sister 16:53

Finn: How old are we again? 16:53

Annie.. changed name to Evie 16:53

Carly (Charlotte): can u change ur color Evie? 16:53

Finn: Evie is my little sister you guys! 16:53

Evie: Change colour? Why? 16:53

Carly (Charlotte): I know Odesta 16:53

Carly (Charlotte): Cuz Finn is blue and prue is blue too 16:54

Finn: Blue is awesome ;D 16:54

Finn: How old are we? 16:54

Evie: I WAS AQUA FIRST 16:54

Evie: I'll be 8 16:54

Finn: Uhhmmm.. 16:54

Prue: kk 16:54

Carly (Charlotte): Hmm, ill be 15 16:55

Finn: I'll be 15 too.. 16:55

Carly (Charlotte): KK 16:55

Carly (Charlotte): Prue? who old R u? 16:55

Evie: Wait! I'll be 13, actually. 16:55

Prue: illll be 15 i guess 16:55

Finn: Not far off my real age so thats cool lol 16:55

Finn: Evie is 13 ;D 16:55

Finn: Prue change colour 16:55

Carly (Charlotte): i want peeta to make my bday Cake XD 16:55

Prue: i will i inherited my dads baking skills

Finn: My dad just taught me how to fish. 16:56

Finn: *Smiles cheesily* 16:56

Evie: I'm watching Finn fish. 16:56

Carly (Charlotte): Ok, i will be Red Haired. and Ill can Sing so Beautifull 16:56

Finn: ((Crap. I gotta go... I'll be on later tonight.)) 16:56

Carly (Charlotte): ugh. Bye finn 16:57

Carly (Charlotte): why dont we Invite Ppl then? 16:57

Evie: ((FINN!)) 16:57

Finn: Bye guys! Sorry, talk to you guys later! 16:57

Finn: BYE ANNIE I LOVE YOU 16:57

Evie: What time? 16:57

Carly (Charlotte): LOL 16:57

Carly (Charlotte): yeah? 16:57

Finn: I don't know... but code name is FINnick 16:57

Carly (Charlotte): kk... 16:58

Evie: Okay. I'll be CrazyCresta. 16:58

Carly (Charlotte): Carly 16:58

Finn: I love you Annie! Bye Carly and prue! 16:58

Finn: ODAIR IS OUTT 16:58

Evie: I love you Finnick! 16:58

Carly (Charlotte): Bye Finn... 16:58

Carly (Charlotte): where waiting 16:58

Finn: 3 Bye Annie 16:58

Carly (Charlotte) changed name to Annie.. 16:59

Evie: Bye! 16:59

Annie..: BYE! LOL 16:59

Prue: Bye 16:59

Annie..: hI prue evie 16:59

Evie: HEY! DONT STEAL MY IDENTITY! 16:59

Annie..: What? 16:59

Prue: oh my code name is... Paige Mellark 16:59

Evie: IM ANNIE! 17:00

Annie..: sure, Just ask u Paige Mellark? theni know its you 17:00

Prue: NOT COOL GLIMMER 17:00

Annie..: No, ur evie 17:00

Evie changed name to Annie Cresta 17:00

Annie.. changed name to Carly (Charlotte) 17:00

Prue: no ask me what my name is 17:00

Carly (Charlotte): Happy? 17:00

Carly (Charlotte): Okii 17:00

Annie Cresta: Better. 17:00

Prue: we need the guys to have drama 17:00

Carly (Charlotte): u dont need codename for me, cuz im an admin 17:01

Carly (Charlotte): Invite Ppl then 17:01

Carly (Charlotte): K? 17:01

Annie Cresta: I'm an admin. No codename needed for me. But just in case, I'm CrazyCresta. 17:01

Prue: Annie change your name back to Annie.. so FinNick reconizes u 17:01

Carly (Charlotte): kk, Just in case, Carly 17:01

Annie Cresta: Okay! 17:01

Prue: CAN I BE AN ADMIN! 17:02

Carly (Charlotte): shes off, Prue, Plz invite ppl 17:02

Annie Cresta changed name to Annie.. 17:02

Carly (Charlotte): can you girls invite ppl? 17:02

Prue: yep but can i be one 17:03

Carly (Charlotte): l8r K? 17:03

Finnick. joined the chat 17:04

Prue: Hi 17:05

Finnick.: hello 17:05

Carly (Charlotte): Hi Finnick 17:05

Prue: but i gtg in a bit 17:05

Carly (Charlotte): Is annie there? 17:06

Prue: oh that was just me 17:06

Carly (Charlotte) changed name to Annie... 17:06

Prue: (being Finnick) 17:06

Annie...: ur the new finnick:? 17:06

Prue: NO I WILL TELL HER 17:06

Prue: nah 17:06

Prue: but can i be one now cause im leaving soon (swimming) 17:07

Annie...: okey/ 17:07

Prue: how do ya add me 17:07

Annie...: are you logged in Paige 17:08

Annie...: ? 17:08

Clover. joined the chat 17:08

Prue: maybe i think so 17:08

Annie...: ok 17:08

Clover.: where is everyone? 17:08

Prue changed name to Peeta 17:08

Annie...: INVITE PPl 17:09

Peeta: they left D',: 17:09

Clover.: annie. are you the annie from erlier? 17:09

Annie...: yeah 17:09

Peeta: NO GLIMMER STOLE HER NAME 17:09

Clover.: annie. where did everyone go? will they be on later? 17:10

Peeta: hopefully 17:10

Clover.: and are you the peeta from earlier? 17:10

Peeta: yes 17:10

Clover.: the one thats katniss in the other chat? 17:10

Annie...: hey? Im the real Annie 17:11

Peeta: oh yeah 17:11

Peeta: and yeperdoodles 17:11

Clover.: where did gale go and where is katniss and glimmer? 17:11

Peeta: they had to go 17:11

Clover.: will they be back? 17:11

Annie...: I dont know, Can we invite ppl? 17:11

Annie...: plz 17:11

Clover.: no! 17:11

Peeta: fine 17:12

Clover.: we have to wait for the originals 17:12

Annie...: ha! like if theyre gonna appear 17:12

Peeta: get an acount 17:12

Peeta: (clove) 17:12

Clover.: they will probably be on in a while 17:12

Clover.: i have to go ill be on in a while 17:13

Annie...: yeah 17:13

Peeta: me to sorry ill be back tonight 17:13

Annie...: lemme save the Visitor list and there ill know whos real 17:13

Peeta: kk 17:13

Annie...: bye Peeta! 17:13

Peeta: BYE BYE 17:13

Peeta: can i log off yet 17:14

Annie... changed name to Glimmer 17:14

Peeta joined the chat 17:22

Peeta: hi i came backi cuz ive got time 17:23

Peeta: i could live in D4... i have D4 eyes and am a swimmer 17:23

Peeta: #!/pages/I-shal... 17:24

Peeta: LIKE! 17:24

Glimmer: kk Peeta calm down 17:25

Peeta: sorry 17:27

Glimmer: i arlready made a list according to ip and email 17:27

Peeta: k 17:27

Glimmer: to see whos the origina; 17:27

Glimmer: l 17:27

Glimmer: Ok, i want ppl to log on... I may log on later 17:29

Peeta: kk


End file.
